Hunger Games OC
by Catluver3
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games.  Years ago, the rules were set in stone. 24 Tributes. 1 Victor. 23 would have to die, and 1 would rise up out of the ashes, victorious. Even so, they were never the same.   Something was never said, never mentioned. But, deep down in the hearts of the Victors, they knew. They were still just pawns, part of the bigger plan.  No more OCs will be accepted.
1. Submit! Or Marry Nyan Cat?

**Me: Just had a brilliant idea!**

**Amanda: That was submitted to you by Amanda J Granger...**

**Fang: Thanks to Mandy G!**

**Me: Anyways. Thought I could use a Hunger Games story... So I present to you Hunger Games OC!**

**Hi guys! I need Hunger Games characters for my new story! So please submit a character!**

**Submission Form: **

**Character Name-**

**District- **

**Age-**

**Appearance- **

**Personality/Traits- **

**Weaknesses/Strengths-**

**Friends and Family-**

**Backstory-**

**Opinion on Games-**

**Other-**

**Me: Just wanted to let you know, depending on the number of submissions I get, I might not be able to use all the entries. Hope this'll be fun!**


	2. The Reaping

**Me: -singing- Nine reviews! Nine revie-ews!**

**Fang: She's excited.**

**Amanda: She got nine reviews for Hunger Games OC so she's finally starting. **

**Me: I'm really sorry about changed districts or friends because of the time period this takes place in. It's the 73rd games.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

**TRIBUTES (sorry, I had to change some districts):**

**District 1- (F) Luciana Remeington (KingdomKeeperNerdness)**

**District 3: (M) Jewel Wade (Lionheart0910)**

**District 4: (F) Calypso (Vampirechica12345)**

**District 5: (F) Rebecca Salvador (KatofFlorida)**

**District 6: (F) Cassava Everhart (Liza Halliwell)**

**District 7: (F) Roxanne Avery (Trueventer)**

**District 11: (M) Canis Iatrans (The Browneyed Bookworm)**

** (F) Orlena Collins (MeadowRose)**

**District 12: (F) Kerralynn Mazy (Amanda j granger)**

** (M) Zachary (Zach) Thompson (Me)**

**These are all the tributes that I have so far and the people that own them. I need more tributes! **

**Chapter 1- My POV**

The raindrops _pitter-patter_on my bedroom window.

I sigh. The day of the reaping.

"Zachary?" my mother calls from the foyer.

I walk out of my room and into the hallway. My mother is holding a white tux with a black tie.

"Oh, there you are," my mother says about as cheerfully as a mother can on a day where her two children might be taken into the Arena to fight to the death. "Time to get dressed for the _reaping._"My mother practically spits the last word.

Even though my District 12 family doesn't live in the Seam, we still are entered into the Hunger Games drawing every year.

I walk slowly down the spiral staircase in our family's home and grab the horrid reaping outfit. It belongs, I mean _belonged_to my brother. He was killed last year in the Hunger Games.

I grimace at the thought of my brother's death. Imagine, watching your family member die, while not being able to do a thing. Nothing at all. You can't even say goodbye.

"It'll be alright," my mother says sympathetically. "Only a few more years, and you don't have to sign up for tesserae." I know she can't be positive. We all thought my brother was safe from the Games. That didn't turn out too well. "Go 'head and get dressed."

**(Chapter Break)**

"Happy Hunger Games!" calls our over-excited escort, Effie Trinket, as she walks up the stairs onto the small stage in District 12's plaza.

Our mayor proceeds to blab about the Treaty, the Rebellion, and all the other stuff we hear all the time, but never really listen to.

"Ladies first!" calls Effie, as she walks up to the big glass bowl that holds the names of all the girls in District 12. Her neon pink hair glows in the lighting.

From my spot in the area marked off for 14 year old, I hold my breath.

"Kerralynn Mazy!" Effie calls out.

A little girl, from the 12 section, walks up on the stage. A small girl, about the age of 11, breaks away from the crowd.

"Kerralynn!" calls the young girl. The audience goes silent. A Peacekeeper has never shot a child before, but there are firsts for everything.

"It's okay, Prim, honey," Kerralynn whispers. The rain makes it impossible to distinguish the rain from the tears on Prim's blotchy face.

"Prim!" calls Prim's sister from the area for the 15 year olds. She sounds harsh, but you can see that she is trying to keep the anguish out of her voice.

The young girl walks over to her sister and buries her head in her shoulder.

Effie Trinket, unsuccessfully, tries to manage a smile. "Now for the young boys!"

My heart seems like it will leap out of my chest.

"Zachary Thompson!"

My blood runs cold.

**Me: I need ideas for the Arena! **

**Amanda: Are you going to bribe them?**

**Fang: Or threaten?**

**Me: Threaten! Do it or marry Nyan Cat!**

**Fang: That's the best you can do?**

**Amanda: At least she tried.**

**R&R?****Or****marry****Nyan****Cat?**


	3. Just the Same

**Me: OK, guys. I have a lot of entries, so I don't think that I'll be taking anymore. I'm sorry if you were planning on entering, but if you can get it in to me in the next two days, I can probably use your entry.**

**Also, I forgot, but, KingdomKeeperNerdness's new username is **

**G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENSE! Sorry!**

**I think I know what I'm going to do for the Arena now, but I won't tell you! You'll have to wait. -evil laugh-**

**Amanda: So Happy Birthday!**

**Fang: WT?**

**Chapter 2**

_Zach's POV_

A sympathetic Peacekeeper drags me away from the square. "It'll be okay, kid," he says quietly, as if nervous about others hearing him. "We're just going to take you to the Justice Building. Nowhere far away. Then, you can say your goodbyes." By goodbyes, I know he means the last time that I'll ever be able to talk to my friends and family.

He leads me into the Justice Building. A guard grabs my arm and "escorts" me to my room. It's lush, covered with sea blue carpets and couches.

I try not to cry.

Suddenly, a voice cries out, "Zach!" and my best friend -and almost girlfriend-, Same comes running into the room. Tear marks streak her cheeks.

"Zach," Same coos comfortingly. She walks over to the velvet couch that I'm sitting on, and reaches for my hand. I, in turn, reach for hers. "It won't be the same in District 12 without you." She chokes back a sob. "I-I just want you to know that I'll never love someone as much as I love you." I'm shocked. I've never heard her say that she loved me. It'd always just been, "You are fantastic. I really like you." Never, "I love you." Never.

I try to say something manly maybe, "You're my girl," but all that comes out is, "Really?"

"Yeah," Same replies awkwardly, "I do. And always have. Maybe I'm just good at hiding my feelings."

"I love you, too," I say. I've never had a girlfriend before. If she is mine. I don't really know what to say.

"Shh," Same says. "Don't talk."

I lift her chin and pull her lips to mine. Same kisses me for a moment, before letting go.

"Zach," she begins, "I really, REALLY like you. But... The problem is... I mi-might never see you again." Same is crying again. "And I don't want to get too attached. But, here." Same reaches into her bag. She pulls out a bracelet that I gave her when I was younger.

"Here," she says simply, holding her token out to me. I accept it nervously. It really is beautiful, a green the same color as her eyes, but I don't want to take it from her. After all, I'll probably never see her again.

I start to take it off and hand it back to Same, but she stops my hand and pulls the bracelet back on my wrist.

"I want you to have it," Same says honestly, "Same and Zach," she says.

"Friends Forever," I finish.

Same starts to leave, but turns back toward me one last time. "I love you," she says, then turns and races out of the room.


	4. Train Ride

**Me: Poor Fangles...**

**Fang: -pouts-**

**Me: Last night we were at Youth Group and I told the 5th and 6th graders about Fang and Amanda. **

**Amanda: -smiles- I'm so happy I wasn't there! I went shopping!**

**Fang: -ignores Amanda- They called me Hannah's imaginary friend! UGH! **

**Me: I invited Fang to sit next to me at a table, but this little 5th grader kept sitting on Fang. And Fang wouldn't turn visible, so they thought I was lying.**

**Fang: I ended up flying home. Beats being ignored.**

**Amanda: And I went to Abercrombie-**

**Fang: -growls-**

**Me: -love bite- **

**I got another review! Here are the tributes so far! Also, I won't be able to take any more. Sorry!**

**District 1- (F) Luciana Remeington (G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE)**

**(M) Rowan Herono (Powerhouse214) **

**District 3: (M) Jewel Wade (Lionheart0910)**

**District 4: (F) Calypso (Vampirechica12345)**

**District 5: (F) Rebecca Salvador (KatofFlorida)**

**District 6: (F) Cassava Everhart (Liza Halliwell)**

**District 7: (F) Roxanne Avery (Trueventer)**

**District 11: (M) Canis Latrans (The Browneyed Bookworm)**

**(F) Orlena Collins (MeadowRose)**

**District 12: (F) Kerralynn Mazy (Amanda j granger)**

**Zachary (Zach) Thompson (Me)**

**As a note, I'll start doing other character's POVs after they get into the Arena.**

**I need you character's preferred deaths and the chariot, and interview outfit. **

**Chapter 3**

_Zach's POV_

"Your time is up," says a bulky guard, interrupting the ten short minutes I had to say goodbye to my parents.

"We love you," says my mother, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you, too," I say, then embrace my mom and dad in a bear hug.

"Good luck," my father calls over his shoulder as he walks from the room.

The door closes and they are gone.

"I'll miss you," I whisper.

**(Chapter****Break)**

Cameras flash. People call out. Reporters from the Capitol stick microphones in our faces and ask for interviews. But, our mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, keeps us going. Finally, we make it through the horde of people and onto the train.

"Finally," Haymitch groans. "I thought they would never move. But it's been worse before-" He looks over at Kerralynn and I and sees our terrified faces. "Nervous?" he asks genuinely. He must be feeling good today. I've seen him on TV before, where he's drunk or harsh. He's neither of those today.

"I hate I when 12 year olds get picked," Haymitch grumbles. "I always feel so sorry for them. They never stand a chance." At that, Kerralynn's face turns white and it looks as if she might pass out. Haymitch sees her and quickly adds, "But some of them do. In fact, I've known some who have won."

_Nice__save,__Haymitch,_I think.

"It'll be a while till we get to the Capitol," Haymitch says. "Lets go check out your competition.

**(Chapter****Break)**

Haymitch turns on the TV in a large room on the train. The District 1 reaping flashes on.

"Kalla Anders!" calls out a lively escort. A beautiful girl walks out of the area set aside for 12 year olds and bravely walks up to the stage. She looks terrified.

"Wait!" calls a voice from the crowd. A short, yet very pretty, girl races up to the stage. "I volunteer!" the girl shouts. The girl who was reaped, Kalla, sighs from relief and runs down into the crowd.

The new girl looks defiant. She gives off an air of confidence. "My name is Luciana Remeington!" she screams to the crowd. They go wild.

The escort, now looking quite confused, smiles and reaches into the large glass ball that holds the names of the District 1 boys. "Rowan Herono!" she shouts.

A very tall, bulky boy screams from joy and races up to the stage.

"Our district 1 Tributes!" the escort says.

The crowd cheers.

Haymitch grabs the remote, as the District 2 reaping comes on. He fast-forwards to the District 3 reaping. I look at him strangely. "What?" he grumbles. "I don't wanna watch the 2 reaping again." I settle back down on the plush couch.

The girl from 3 looks like a minuscule threat. The boy, however, looks very tough and powerful. He volunteers for a younger boy, even though he looks as if he hates the Games. Interesting.

The next few reapings pass quickly. Most of the people I don't bother to remember. Most of the big, bulky ones I try to erase from my mind. I don't need to think about dying quite yet. A few, though, are quite interesting. There's the girl from 4, Calypso, who looks like a very good ally. The one from 5, Rebecca Salvador, who looks extremely tough. She snarls at the camera once up on stage. The girl from 6 (Cassava Everhart), the girl form 7 (Roxanne Avery), and both the male and female from 11 (Canis Latrans and Orlena Collins) all interest me. If I want to win, I'll have some tough competition.

I yawn and close my eyes. The clock below the TV reads 3:10. In the morning. I close my eyes.

**(Chapter****Break)**

"Welcome!" Haymitch screams, waking me up and pulling me back into reality.

I open my eyes. Morning light filters in from the three small windows of the train car.

"We're here!" Haymitch yells again. Across the room, Kerralynn opens her eyes and yawns. "Welcome to the Capitol!"


	5. The Capitol

**Me: Get me a samitch!**

**Fang: No you get me a samitch!**

**Me: Me!**

**Fang: Me!**

**Amanda: None of you deserve samitches...**

**TRIBUTES**

**District 1- (F) Luciana Remeington (G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE)**

**(M) Rowan Herono (Powerhouse214)**

**District 3: (M) Jewel Wade (Lionheart0910)**

**District 4: (F) Calypso (Vampirechica12345)**

**District 5: (F) Rebecca Salvador (KatofFlorida)**

**District 6: (F) Cassava Everhart (Liza Halliwell)**

**District 7: (F) Roxanne Avery (Trueventer)**

**District 11: (M) Canis Latrans (The Browneyed Bookworm)**

**(F) Orlena Collins (MeadowRose)**

**District 12: (F) Kerralynn Mazy (Amanda j granger)**

**Zachary (Zach) Thompson (Me)**

**Chapter 5**

_Zach's POV_

The Capitol is beautiful in a horrible twisted way.

As soon as we rumble into the station and walk out, we are surrounded by throngs of people wanting autographs, pictures, and interviews.

Haymitch quietly tells Kerralynn and I to smile, wave, and sign autographs. We do.

He then leads us into a large glass building, filled with bustling people of all sorts. Some have tattoos, some colored hair, while others have absurd amounts of makeup on.

"Wow," Kerralynn breathes.

"Yeah," I agree awkwardly.

Haymitch nods. "Being in the Capitol for the first time can be quite a shock."

"Everything is so different," Kerralynn says.

"Their way of life," I add, "Their looks. Everything."

"I'm sure you two will get used to it," Haymitch says. "Now, I've got to go. Meetings, interviews, such." He looks across the huge lobby to where six brightly colored people are striding toward us. "Here come your stylists now. I'll leave you to get to know them, and to get ready for the chariot introduction tonight." Haymitch walks off quickly, leaving Kerralynn and I with the six strangers.

One of the strangers reached out and shook my hand. "Hello," she said. "I'm Olivia, head of your styling team."

Another one grabbed Kerralynn's hand. "Hello, dear," he said sweetly. "My name is Vesuvius. I'm the head of your styling team."

"This is Keristen and that's Aellen," Olivia introduced me to my other two stylists.

"Come on, let's go get you fixed up for tonight," Olivia says as she, Keristen, and Aellen whisk me out of the room.

**(Chapter Break)**

"There," Keristen says, putting one last glob of styling gel into my already stiff hair. She steps back to admire her work. I'm dressed in a black tuxedo, that creates the allusion that will make people think that my body is a cavern. I have no idea how the fabric does this. My face is covered with glow in the dark makeup that, when it is in the dark shines like the beam of a flashlight, or in this case a miner's helmet.

"Ready to go?" Olivia asks.

"Now or never," I say, taking a deep breath.

"Okay," Aellen says. "Listen. So we're going to take you into the chariot room, where we'll make finishing touches and where you and Kerralynn will meet up. Remember, when you go out, be confident. Any sign of weakness and you won't get sponsors. Understand?" I nod my head.

And with that, my styling team and I walk into the chariot room.


	6. Chariot Rides

**Me: Hola!**

**Amanda: Ohla!**

**Fang: No! Hola, Amanda!**

**Amanda: Oh. Hala!**

**Me and Fang: -sighs and shakes head in shame-**

**TRIBUTES (The Tributes that I don't have will be Bloodbath)**

**District 1- (F) Luciana Remeington (G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE)**

**Rowan Herono (Powerhouse214)**

**District 3: (M) Jewel Wade (Lionheart0910)**

**District 4: (F) Calypso (Vampirechica12345) **

**District 5: (F) Rebecca Salvador (KatofFlorida)**

**District 6: (F) Cassava Everhart (Liza Halliwell)**

**District 7: (F) Roxanne Avery (Trueventer)**

**District 11: (M) Canis Latrans (The Browneyed Bookworm)**

**(F) Orlena Collins (MeadowRose)**

**District 12: (F) Kerralynn Mazy (Amanda j granger)**

**Zachary (Zach) Thompson (Me)**

**Me: If anyone wishes to tell me their preferred interview outfit, alliances/romances, death, or anything else, please get it in to me as soon as possible. This story takes a lot of planning and I _really_need to start. Thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

_Orlena's POV_

"Good luck," my mentor, Alissa Westman says with a grin. "Just smile and wave. And look pretty."

I sigh and look down at my woven dress. Pretty? In what word am I pretty? My light blonde hair and tan complexion looks just like everyone else's in District 11.

Just then, a cute, muscular boy walks up to me. I remember him as Rowan Somethingoranother from 1. The boy who slapped _high-fives_after getting reaped. What a jerk.

"Hey," he says flirtatiously. I roll my eyes and turn away. "What?" he asks, faking being hurt. He adds a grin. "Are you too scared to talk to this?" he gestures to himself. The stuck-up brat.

I blush furiously. "No! Of course not! I'm..." I trail off. "Just nervous."

He smiles widely. "Don't worry; you'll be great. Anyone as pretty as you-" He stops himself before he can go any farther. "Gotta go!" He runs off in the direction of his chariot.

"Boys..." I mutter behind my breath, but I can't stop staring at him. Somehow, _something_about that boy is attractive.

**(Chapter Break)**

_Zach's POV_

Our stylists hurry away. Now, it's only he and Kerralynn on the chariot, her wearing a deep black dress and (very smeared) face makeup.

I look around at the other chariots.

Some are beautiful, like the District 1 and 7 chariots. 1 has a chariot covered in gems and silver, while the tributes wear matching suits made of silk and covered in gems. They also wear silver, ornate masks. 7 has a chariot made completely out of wood. The outfits are Greek style; a green dress for the girl and a green toga for the boy. Both tributes have gold streaks in their hair, and wear black gladiator sandals.

"Ready to meet our tributes?" booms a loud voice from outside the gate. The crowd goes wild. The gate swings open, and the chariots begin to rumble down the pathway.

**(Chapter Break)**

_Rebecca's POV_

As soon as our chariot is in view of the audience, I get nervous. There must be hundreds, no, thousands of people in the stands. And even more watching us on TV.

I remember my mentor's words, "Just smile. This is when you need to. This is when you'll get sponsors. You _need_sponsors."

The audience begins cheering. I open my eyes and grin my best fake smile. I wave to the audience. They go wild.

I turn to my left, to see my partner, Aden, standing stock still.

"Wave, smile, do something!" I whisper. He nods and does a _very_fake smile.

I turn back to the crowd and act as if I'm having a good time.

I'm not, really, so luckily it's over soon after.

**(Chapter Break)**

_Zach's POV- After the Chariot Ride_

"Good job," I tell the nervous Kerralynn.

"You really think so? Do you think I got some sponsors?" she asks hopefully.

I nod. "Of course. If you're that cute in the Arena, everyone will be your ally!"

She smiles, then skips off in the direction of a few other young girls.

"Hi!" I suddenly hear from behind me. I turn around. Luciana, the girl from 1 is standing right in front of me. "I'm Luciana." The name fits her. She has auburn hair, with caramel highlights in the lighting. Her teal eyes seem to know everything about me. Even though she is very short, she is the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen.

"Are you okay?" she asks kindly, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Yeah," I respond. "I'm Zach, by the way."

"I know!" she says cheerfully. "Anyways, I'm looking for some allies. Would you like to be one?"

"Um... sure," I say quickly.

"Thank you so much!" She hugs me, then skips off.

I have the sudden feeling that she might like me.

**Me: Please vote on my poll! You can get to it from my profile!**

**R&R? Hola?**


	7. Training

**Me: -stomping around- Bleh! Bleh!**

**Fang: Why the heck are you so mad?**

**Me: -calm- Oh, Fangles, I'm not mad.**

**Fang: ?**

**Amanda: Oh, she is mad just the other kind.**

**Me: -cries- Why do you hate me so?**

**Amanda: Rapid mood swings. **

**TRIBUTES (The Tributes that I don't have will be Bloodbath)**

**District 1- (F) Luciana Remeington (G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE)**

**Rowan Herono (Powerhouse214)**

**District 3: (M) Jewel Wade (Lionheart0910)**

**District 4: (F) Calypso (Vampirechica12345)**

**District 5: (F) Rebecca Salvador (KatofFlorida)**

**District 6: (F) Cassava Everhart (Liza Halliwell)**

**District 7: (F) Roxanne Avery (Trueventer)**

**District 11: (M) Canis Latrans (The Browneyed Bookworm)**

**(F) Orlena Collins (MeadowRose)**

**District 12: (F) Kerralynn Mazy (Amanda j granger)**

**Zachary (Zach) Thompson (Me)**

**Me: I really need everyone preferred interview outfit, alliances/romances, and death. I don't need anything from Trueventer, or Vampirechica12345. I already decided some deaths, but I still want your opinion!**

**Chapter 7- Training **

_Zach's POV_

I wake up in the morning, entangled in the plush sheets of my Capitol bed.

I sit up and rub my eyes. The bright colors dance in front of me. The whole room is covered with neon shades, while the bathroom is a mild pastel yellow. Talk about crazy.

Just then, a loudspeaker comes on, announcing that all tributes need to be on the first floor in the breakfast room in half an hour. Plenty of time to get ready.

I hop out of bed and walk over to the large double-door closet placed by my bed. I choose the same outfit that I've been wearing now for days. Partly as a rebellion against the Capitol. Partly because the blue t-shirt matches Same's eyes. A beautiful cerulean blue with just enough intensity to clear your mind of anything else.

I plop on the bed, nothing better to do than to miss District 12. I actually miss it.

**(Chapter Break)**

At breakfast, nobody does much talking. Most of the time, everyone awkwardly sits in silence while picking at their breakfast, although a few do talk, though mostly to make threats.

The time passes quickly, and at 10:00 on the dot, we're put into a huge gym filled with different types of training stations.

**(Chapter Break)**

_Luciana's POV_

As soon as we're put into the training room, I walk over to Zach.

"Hi," I say, a bit giddy with excitement. I know I shouldn't be falling in love right before a fight to the death, where I might have to kill him, but I can't help myself. His styled blonde hair is remarkable for a 12, and his face is prettier than many of the townsfolk in 1.

He smiles back at me, his pure white teeth glinting in the bright lighting. Another reason that I like him. He doesn't try to be cute, he just is.

"Hey," he says a little nervously. "What station do you want to try first? Maybe the camouflage one?" I smile and nod even though I already know how to do it.

He takes my hand and leads me over to the camouflage station. He starts spouting off information from one of the packets, though I don't really listen.

When he finally finishes, I grab some of the supplies and tell him to close his eyes.

Five minutes later, I've made him into a very realistic tree. So realistic that if you didn't know it was him, you would think it was just that. A tree.

I hand him a small mirror that was sitting in the pile along with the supplies.

"Wow," he says. "I really do look like a tree!"

**(Chapter Break)**

_Rowan's POV_

I walk over to the 11 girl, Orlena.

"What'cha doing?" I ask her.

She looks up from a trap she was making and nervously smiles at me. "Just making a trap."

I look down to see that she is weaving the net completely wrong.

"Here," I say, grabbing another set of vines from the pile of supplies. "Let me help you." I begin weaving the net carefully and she watches closely, possibly a bit surprised. "There." I put the final vine in place and tie off the edge. "All done."

She flashes me a smile. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

**Me: I hope that the last part made two awesome reviewers very happy! I know that the -cries- chappy was short! Short chapters are bad!**

**Fang: Is she okay?**

**Amanda: :P **

**Fang: Are you okay?**

**Amanda: XD! :P!**

**Me: -happy and excited- But that's okay because I'm a unicorn!**

**Fang: Has the world gone mad?**

**Amanda: :P**

**R&R? Why do you hate me so?**


	8. Training Scores

**Me: Hello Fanfictioneers! It is I, and I am back! **

**Amanda: We went to Hannah's grandmother's house-**

**Fang: And then were kidnapped by Bret. Surprise, surprise. **

**Me: Yeah... Anyways, I will be able to take interview outfits from now on, but no more deaths and allies and romances. Some of the few that I just got, I will not be able to incorporate into the story. I'm really sorry! Also, to Rue Lockhart, I really want to take your tribute, but the problem is that I've already gotten everything planned. But you can still review! So can everyone else who doesn't have a tribute!**

**Fang: To Prim, you can always hack into your sister's account! **

**Me: -giggles-**

**Amanda: Hey, don't give the little children bad ideas! **

**TRIBUTES (I added in the rest of the 24 Tributes! Yay! But they won't have POV roles! Awww...) **

**District 1: (F) Luciana Remeington (GlimmerTheRavenclaw)**

**(M) Rowan Herono (Powerhouse214)**

**District 2: (F) Keatie**

**(M) Eevan **

**District 3: (F) Aaliyah**

**(M) Jewel Wade (Lionheart0910)**

**District 4: (F) Calypso (Vampirechica12345)**

**(M) Fabian (Hint, hint, Fabian will be _very_important)**

**District 5: (F) Rebecca Salvador (KatofFlorida)**

**(M) Jack**

**District 6: (F) Cassava Everhart (Liza Halliwell)**

**(M) Salem**

**District 7: (F) Roxanne Avery (Trueventer)**

**Cable**

**District 8: (F) Ebony**

**Damek**

**District 9: (F) Dahlia**

**Yadon**

**District 10: (F) Radella**

**(M) Pier**

**District 11: (M) Canis Latrans (The Browneyed Bookworm)**

**(F) Orlena Collins (MeadowRose)**

**District 12: (F) Kerralynn Mazy (Amanda j granger)**

**Zachary (Zach) Thompson (Me)**

**Me: To Kat, I changed your death just a little bit!**

**Chapter 8 **

_Canis's POV_

I stand there, shaking, waiting for the Training Scores to come, sentencing me to my doom, or giving me a huge advantage in the Games to come.

The black screen in front of me and all of the other nervous tributes fills the room with a greenish glow, as the first score appears in District order.

Luciana's appears first: a 3.

Rumors begin to circulate around, mainly that she threw a knife at the Judges, though, some are more absurd, like that she never showed up.

I look over at the muscled boy that is Rowan. Score seems pretty accurate. I wouldn't want to fight him.

Then Keatie and Eevan, the District 2 Career tributes. Both 8.5s.

Then Aaliyah. She has a 2. Her timid personality and skinny legs prove that she is not a fighter. I almost take pity on her. Almost.

A 10 for the District 3 boy. Jewel, I think is his name.

The tough 4 girl gets an 8. Calypso.

Then comes the 4 boy. He gets an 11. I quickly look over at him. His almost-perfect facial features are both handsome and sneaky; his blue eyes wander around, probably planning our demise. Definitely not a good ally, unless you're a Career. I'm about to turn back, when I notice the 5 girl, Rebecca, staring at him dreamily. A bad move on her part.

Rebecca gets a 7.

A 4 for the small District 5 boy, Jack.

I recognize a grimace on the face of the arrogant 6 girl when they announce her score. An even 7.

The tall African-American boy, Salem, stands up proudly when his score is seen. An 8.

Roxanne gets a 9.5 and bears it proudly.

Cable: a 5.

The 8 girl, Ebony, gets a six, same as her District partner, Damek.

A 7.5 for the 9 girl with pink hair, Dahlia.

Yadon, the District 9 boy gets a 4.5.

Both Radella and Pier from 10 get a 6.

My District partner, Orlena, gets a 9.

My heart begins pounding as if it will beat it's way out of my chest. My breathing quickens and I soon find my palms sweating. Time seems to slow down as the score begins to form on the screen. My score finally pops up: a 7.5, and I gasp in relief. I must have done better at the agility than I thought, and the fighting. Luckily.

The last two names are finally up on screen, Zach and Kerralynn. They both receive 7.5s. Most tributes did better than I, but when they play the training videos for possible sponsors, mine will help me greatly.

**Me: Huh? Pretty good, right! Another chappy finished!**

**Fang: Hannah, um... Is that Bret standing-**

**Amanda: Outside our door?**

**Me: Not Bret again...**

**R&R? Not Bret again... Reviewing will help Fang and Amanda and I escape from Bret in the next chapter! **


	9. Betrayal

**A/N continued from last chapter... (Note: Not all of you might know who Bret is, but I will tell you that he is from my Adventures of a Modern Day Middle Schooler story! He is in fact a stalker. One obsessed with hair care products. Also, Jake and James are from my story.)**

**Me: -freaking out- Bret! Why the heck is he back?**

**Amanda: Calm down, at least Jake isn't here.**

**Jake: -appears- **

**Fang: Um... James?**

**James: -appears-**

**Me: Ugh! Wait... Space Unicorn? **

**Space Unicorn: -doesn't appear-**

**Me: Seriously?**

**TRIBUTES **

**District 1: (F) Luciana Remeington (G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE)**

**(M) Rowan Herono (Powerhouse214)**

**District 2: (F) Keatie**

**(M) Eevan**

**District 3: (F) Aaliyah**

**(M) Jewel Wade (Lionheart0910)**

**District 4: (F) Calypso (Vampirechica12345)**

**(M) Fabian **

**District 5: (F) Rebecca Salvador (KatofFlorida)**

**(M) Jack**

**District 6: (F) Cassava Everhart (Liza Halliwell)**

**(M) Salem**

**District 7: (F) Roxanne Avery (Trueventer)**

**Cable**

**District 8: (F) Ebony**

**Damek**

**District 9: (F) Dahlia**

**Yadon**

**District 10: (F) Radella**

**(M) Pier**

**District 11: (M) Canis Latrans (The Browneyed Bookworm)**

**(F) Orlena Collins (MeadowRose)**

**District 12: (F) Kerralynn Mazy (Amanda j granger)**

**Zachary (Zach) Thompson (Me)**

**News: If you guys are Harry Potter fans, you should check out my new story, Twisted. It's the childhood of Voldemort. Also, Amanda Katniss Granger has started a petition to make a Kingdom Keepers movie. PM her to sign!**

**Chapter 9 **

_Zach's POV_

I hear a faint whispering sound at my door, sounding discreetly like someone calling my name.

_Probably__just__stress,_I think. After all, the interview is tomorrow.

I settle back down, but then the voice comes again. "Zach!" it says sharply.

I walk over to the door and open it expecting to find some kind of hallucination. No hallucination, only Luciana.

I blush. Getting all worked up over nothing? Not really my style.

Surprisingly, Luciana doesn't look irritated. Just... Pale. Strange for her.

"What's-" I begin, but she cuts me off, "Just come with me."

She leads me down the dark hall, ducking every time we pass a doorway.

She takes a few turns, then up a set of stairs. I follow.

She pushes open a door that I know leads to the roof.

She locks it, while I make sure that we're alone.

"Now you have to tell me," I say.

Luciana pales, but doesn't mutter a word.

"Come on," I encourage, and pull her over to a small bench. "You can tell me anything. We'll always be friends."

Tears well up in Luciana's eyes. "That doesn't help," she says meekly. "I'm head-over-heels for you. I'm in love. But I can't be."

"I'm in love, too. With a very beautiful girl," I'm surprised at how easily the words come out of my mouth. "But I can't be in love either. The Hunger Games."

She nods. "That's sort of it." Her voice begins to win back some of its strong character. "But not all. We'll have to kill each other. You and I. If we're allies. That's why we can't be."

I'm shocked. The energetic girl who asked me is now rejecting?

"I could have had good allies," I say quietly. "But now they're all taken. No one would be my ally."

"I'm sorry!" she cries desperately. "I just didn't want it to come down to us!"

"There's more to it than that!" I shout. "It'll probably come down to us anyway, and you know that!" I take a deep breath then say rudely, "I bet you already have allies picked out. That's why you're dumping me to fend for myself."

She nods guiltily. "I had to, though! I can't kill you! Hopefully the Careers will already have killed you-" She realizes what she's been saying and slaps her hand over her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry!" Tears stream down her cheeks.

"It's them, isn't it?" I say softly. "And you all probably already picked out my death. You want me dead! Out of the way!"

"No," says a desperate Luciana. "You misunderstood me... I didn't mean what you think!"

I wave her off. "You never cared about me. It was all for your own benefit. All of it. Lies!" I run across the roof and throw open the door.

"You can die, for all I care!" I shout over my shoulder. And I mean it. Every word.

**Me: Fang! Amanda! Barricade the house! **

**Amanda: Okay! -starts throwing poptarts against the door- **

**Fang: Okay- Wait. What are you going to do?**

**Me: -eating poptart- Supervise. **

**R&R? Space Unicorn still won't appear... **


	10. Flashback

**-There is a huge pile of poptarts sitting in front of the door-**

**Me: Yes! Now those little wackadoos will never get through the door! Yay! -high fives Amanda-**

**Amanda: 'Cause we are just too awesomely awesome! Yeah!**

**Fang: I'm hungry!**

**Me: -ignores- Go eat some fried chicken. **

**Fang: We don't have any fried chicken. **

**Me: -ignores-**

**Fang: Fine. Well, I'll just go get a poptart. -grabs poptart from bottom of huge pile- -huge pile falls down-**

**Me and Amanda: -glare of death- **

**Fang: -innocent- -holds up poptart- Poptart, anyone?**

**TRIBUTES**

**District 1: (F) Luciana Remeington (G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE)**

**(M) Rowan Herono (Powerhouse214)**

**District 2: (F) Keatie**

**(M) Eevan**

**District 3: (F) Aaliyah**

**(M) Jewel Wade (Lionheart0910)**

**District 4: (F) Calypso (Vampirechica12345)**

**(M) Fabian**

**District 5: (F) Rebecca Salvador (KatofFlorida)**

**(M) Jack**

**District 6: (F) Cassava Everhart (Liza Halliwell)**

**(M) Salem**

**District 7: (F) Roxanne Avery (Trueventer)**

**Cable**

**District 8: (F) Ebony**

**Damek**

**District 9: (F) Dahlia**

**Yadon**

**District 10: (F) Radella**

**(M) Pier**

**District 11: (M) Canis Latrans (The Browneyed Bookworm)**

**(F) Orlena Collins (MeadowRose)**

**District 12: (F) Kerralynn Mazy (Amanda j granger)**

**Zachary (Zach) Thompson (Me)**

**Chapter 10**

_Luciana's POV_

As I watch Zach storm away, sadness chills my heart. I never meant to hurt him. In fact, that was the reasoning for the whole switching allies thing. To make sure that I never had to hurt him.

And now he thinks I want him dead. If only I could go back in time. All those things I would change.

My memory flashes back to the day of the reaping, last year.

_"__Hello,__District__1!__" __calls__the__happy__voice__of__our__purple-haired__escort.__ "__Are__we__ready__to__pick__our__brave__tributes?__" __A__huge__cheer__goes__up__from__the__audience._

_ The escort reaches into the glass ball and delicately pulls out a slip of cream colored paper. _

_ "Calypso Remeington! Come on up to the stage!" _

_ The audience parts, revealing a short, pretty, 17-year-old girl. Her face looks happy and content, although her eyes, brimming with tears threatening to spill over tell a different story. _

_ She slowly, yet steadily walks up to the stage, waving to the audience and getting rounds of thunderous applause. _

_ A younger version of Luciana can be seen in the crowd, eyes round from shock, speechless. Her sister, the one who she had always looked up to, was reaped. Even though she was for a Career district, she had refused to be trained as one, basically sentencing her to death._

_ "Finally," calls the escort, "A brave tribute! Maybe one brave enough to win the Games this year!" She winks down at Calypso, who smiles back. "Here we have our female tribute!"_

The flashback fades away. My eyes open back to the cold night air. And reality. Something I could never forget.

If I had known then, I would have said something. I would have volunteered.

**Me: Sorry about the shortness! The next chappy will be longer! -Puss in Boots eyes-**

**Amanda: I'm allergic to Puss in Boots eyes!**

**Fang: That one was for you, Muffinluv214! **


	11. Interviews, District 14

**TRIBUTES**

**District 1: (F) Luciana Remeington (G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE)**

**(M) Rowan Herono (Muffinluv214)**

**District 2: (F) Keatie**

**(M) Eevan**

**District 3: (F) Aaliyah**

**(M) Jewel Wade (Lionheart0910)**

**District 4: (F) Calypso (Vampirechica12345)**

**(M) Fabian**

**District 5: (F) Rebecca Salvador (KatofFlorida)**

**(M) Jack**

**District 6: (F) Cassava Everhart (Liza Halliwell)**

**(M) Salem**

**District 7: (F) Roxanne Avery (Trueventer)**

**Cable**

**District 8: (F) Ebony**

**Damek**

**District 9: (F) Dahlia**

**Yadon**

**District 10: (F) Radella**

**(M) Pier**

**District 11: (M) Canis Latrans (The Browneyed Bookworm)**

**(F) Orlena Collins (MeadowRose)**

**District 12: (F) Kerralynn Mazy (Amanda j granger)**

**Zachary (Zach) Thompson (Me)**

**Chapter 11- Interviews (Districts 1-4) **

_Luciana's POV_

My heart feels like it will beat right out of my chest. The noise coming from the audience is earsplitting. They're chanting my name. Apparently I've found myself some fans. Who probably know what really happened with the training scores.

I search the crowd of tributes, looking for someone in particular. Zach. I try to catch his haze, but he averts his eyes when he sees me, and begins talking to Cassava. He'd allied with her after what I'd told him. I can't say that I'm upset with him for being mad.

For the last few days, I've been trying to talk to him, to tell him what I really meant. But every time he sees me, he turns around and ignores me. He won't even recognize the fact that I want to talk to him.

I can't go into those Games, no doubt the last time I'll ever see him, without telling him how I feel. I can't watch him die, knowing that he'll die hating me. I'd sooner die myself.

The feeling I have about him, it's just, well…. indescribable. He has to know.

"Excuse me," I say, and begin pushing through the crowd of tributes. "Zach!" I call. He doesn't turn around. "Zach!" I repeat. "I-"

Just then, I'm cut off by the booming voice of Caesar Flickerman. "Hello, folks! Are you ready to meet our Hunger Games tributes?"

The cheering of the crowd gets louder, my name getting chanted louder.

"Well, here's our first tribute!" Caesar practically screams. "Luciana Remeington!"

"No," I whisper, collapsing on the ground in despair. I can't bear the thought of carrying the burden of love to my grave.

"So, Luciana," Caesar says, "What's your incentive for going home?"

"Love," I say. "I want to see them again. My family. To tell them that I love them."

"That's so sweet!" Caesar coos, bringing on another round of 'awws' from the audience. "You've already proven yourself to be a remarkable tribute. We all know that you have stunning good looks, brains, and a lifetime of training on your side. What other qualities do you have that you think will help you win the Games?"

"I don't really know," I reply. "But I do have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Modest too!" Caesar says. "You really are an amazing tribute. As a Career, where do you think you stand along the others?"

I blush and stare down at my golden gown for a moment, thinking, before saying, "I think I'll do pretty well."

Just then the buzzer goes off, marking the end of my interview.

**(Chapter Break)**

_Rowan's POV_

"Here's to our next tribute, Rowan Herono!"

I take a deep breath and slowly walk onto the stage, all the while waving to the roaring audience.

"Hello, Rowan," Caesar says calmly from his plush purple chair. "Take a seat."

I gratefully sit down.

"So, Rowan, we all know that you stand a pretty good chance of surviving in the Games. Who exactly will you ally with?"

"I thought it over, and decided that…. well…. I was better off alone."

What I say isn't entirely true. There was one way that I wouldn't be better off alone, but if anything happened to her, I couldn't bear it. I had decided just not to let her know.

"I see," came Caesar's response, "But what about your romance with Orlena Collins? Did a fight break out?"

I turn bright red. "Well, not exactly…. but…."

"I understand," Caesar laughs, "A secret crush. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." The audience bursts into wild laughter, my face, all the while, turning redder. "Sorry about intruding. Will you tell us a bit about your family back home? Were you trained as a Career?"

"Actually…. yes," I say. "So were my siblings."

"Another advantage of your side! I heard you volunteered! Making two volunteers in your district this year! Do you regard this as a strength?"

"Well-" I begin, but am interrupted by Caesar.

"Sorry, Rowan, our time is about up. Rowan Herono, folks!"

Tremendous cheering follows me as I race off the stage.

**(Chapter Break)**

_Jewel's POV_

"It's okay, C," I say, talking to Calypso.

"But-but what if you mess up?" Calypso worries. "What if you don't get sponsors? What will-"

"It's okay," I repeat. I love Calypso, but sometimes, I wish she had an off-switch. She's never like this to anyone else, though. I think I'm the only one who she trusts to guard her secrets, which makes life a bit harder. "Don't stress. I'll be fine."

"Jewel Wade!" Caesar calls.

"Alright," Calypso says. "I-I'm sorry. I know you'll be great. I'm just worried."

"Don't be," I say. "I'll be fine. I love you." I give her a quick hug, then walk out onto the stage.

"So, you and Calypso, is the relationship official?" Caesar asks.

I nod nervously. "Yeah. We're actually allying together."

"So many relationships this year!" Caesar calls. Then to me, "I can't wait to see what happens. It'll make this year's Games so much more…. Exciting!"

I try to keep my cool. I've never been able to stand this guy. Every year, getting in other peoples' private business, trying to make their life sound like a game show. It irritates me.

"I just hope it doesn't come down to me and her," I say. "I-I don't know what I'd do."

"How much would you do for Calypso?" Caesar asks.

"Anything." And I mean it. Anything. Anything at all. She deserves to live much more than I. Especially after all that happened.

**(Chapter Break)**

_Calypso's POV_

I'm stunned. After hearing the word, "anything" come out of Jewel's mouth I realize why I fell in love with him in the first place. He's perfect in every way.

He walks off the stage, stopping to ask me, "How'd I do?"

"Jewel?" I ask. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yes," he replies. "Anything."

"Calypso Waverly!" Caesar shouts.

I run onto the stage, a false grin plastered onto my face. My ocean blue trails along behind me. "Hey, Caesar!" I say, sparking a round of applause from the audience.

"Hello, Calypso," he replies. "So, Jewel has told me that you guys have an official relationship going on. Is this true?"

"Yeah…." I say awkwardly.

"And aren't you the sweetest couple? Perfect matches! I know who I'll be cheering for this year," Caesar says excitedly. "Do you think your family would approve?"

My heart tightens at this matter. After…. well, everything that happened, I don't like to talk about my family.

"At least, my brother would," I joke. "With my dad, who knows." Who really does know what Dad thinks anymore? He hardly speaks to Logan and I, and when he does cruel. He changed after Mom's death.

"So you have family members to return to? I figure that's one of your main incentives?"

I'm about to reply, when the buzzer cuts me short. I smile at the audience. "Bye, guys!"

The cheering of "Calypso!" follows me off the stage.

Just how much _do _I have to return to?

**Me: I hope you guys liked the mystery surrounding Jewel! Trust me, you will be very surprised at the outcome! **


	12. Interviews, District 58

**Me: -whispers- Peeta, you're on. -pushes Peeta on stage-**

**Peeta: Um, hi. -reads off paper- -emotionless- Welcome to the 12th chapter of Hunger Games OC.**

**Me: More emotiony!**

**Peeta: -shouting happily- Welcome to the 12th chapter of Hunger Games OC! I'm Peeta; your host!**

**Crowd: -applauds- **

**Peeta: I'm hosting today because this crazy fanfiction writer -glares at me- decided it would be a good way to pep up her readers! Whoo! So, yeah! Hope you guys are excited for the movie coming out!**

**Crowd: -applause- **

**Peeta: It's coming out March 21!**

**Crowd: -applause-**

**Peeta: And at the premiere I'm going to marry Catluver3! Wait, what? Who wrote this?**

**Me: Yay! Peeta! We're going to get married! -jumps into Peeta's arms- **

**Peeta: Help me...**

**Chapter 12- Interviews (District 5-8)**

_Rebecca's POV_

"We're facing a lot of huge surprises this year," Caesar says. "Lots of romances, and very unexpected alliances. So, Rebecca, what do you think of you're being a Career?"

"Well," I begin. "I'm very surprised."

Surprised isn't the word for it. Maybe shocked. I've never thought of myself as a killer, a ruthless hunter. Even at home, I've always been a bit of a loner. I've never really gone with the flow, but rather in my own way. I'm not a popular kind of person.

"So, do you know exactly why you were chosen to be a Career?" Caesar asks. "I mean, you don't look intimidating. Is this sort if an outer shell? Your score may not be the best, but is this a cover?"

I stare forward, not really sure how to answer.

"I'm not entirely sure why," I finally respond, "But as they say, never judge a book by its cover. You never know what's inside."

"Point taken," Caesar says smoothly and calmly. "Are there any traits of yours that you think will give you a... let's say headstart, in the Games?"

"I've always been good with hand-to-hand combat, especially with a knife. Hopefully that will gain me some needed sponsors."

"Do you have a romance of any kind?" Caesar asks me.

"Not yet," I grimace. Sponsors are always falling hard for the "couples". Apparently it's fun to watch young love die off. "I mean, I hope to have a romance at one point."

"Ah, I see. A crush?"

"Maybe," I respond. I really don't want to get attached to someone, just to have to kill them sooner or later.

"Good," Caesar says, surprising me. "Crushes can make the Games all the more interesting. Changing allies, desperate measures, things of that sort."

Caesar saying that makes me realize just how much I hate the arrogant brat. Laughing at people's insecurities. He thinks the Games are just a toy, a game. Their name fits. The Hunger Games. A game for all the Capitol brats.

I try to contain my anger, but it comes out. "I hate this!" I scream, a group of Peacekeepers already dragging me off of the scene. "I hate you all!"

As they try to keep me down backstage, I think, _One day, I'll see him dead. _

**(Chapter Break)**

_Cassava's POV_

The Rebecca girl is dragged past me. Freak. Doesn't she realize how much what she does will spoil her chance of getting sponsors?

"Cassava Everhart!" Caesar calls.

I walk out happily. I love the Games.

Caesar sits on his couch, a bit of a fazed expression on his face.

"You'll have a pretty good chance, Cassava," Caesar jokes. "After the little performance that Rebecca put on, you'll seem like an angel, as long as you don't murder me."

The audience laughs, and I join in, trying to make a good impression.

"Is it true that you're pro-Games?" Caesar asks me.

I nod. "I've loved the Games since I was little. I always loved the drama."

"I think you're the first pro-Games tribute this year," Caesar remarks. "Are you afraid to kill?"

"No," I say, "I've always loved fighting."

"Interesting," Caesar says. "What is your incentive for winning?"

"To win a bet," I say, sending the audience into a fit of laughter. "With my best friend Nova."

"A bet on what?" Caesar asks, his face bright red from laughter.

"If I'll win the Games." The audience cracks up again.

"Watch out, tributes!" Caesar says, then addresses me, "With your positive attitude and beautiful looks, you'll be sure to get a lot of sponsors!"

"Thanks," I say, blushing.

The timer goes off, and Caesar yells, "Cassava Everhart!"

As I walk off, I can still hear the sounds of fading laughter.

That went pretty well.

**(Chapter Break)**

_Roxanne's POV_

"I've always been a trustworthy type of person," I say, talking to Caesar. "But also wise. I'm very cautious about people, and I think that's the reason why I have a small alliance."

"That's a smart decision," Caesar responds. "I wish I were like you. I've always been the type of person to rush into things. I remember my first girlfriend. I was 8. After all, my childhood was pretty crazy. What was your childhood like?"

How much should I tell them? If I give away too much, it might seem like I have strong weaknesses.

"I grew up poor, but I really believe that how much you have doesn't make a person. Most people would expect a girl like me to be the kind you can underestimate, but they're wrong."

"Are there any weapons that you're particularly good with?" I'm asked.

"I can throw knives well," I say. "My family always depended on me, so sometimes I had to fight for what I needed."

"Does that mean that you'll be able to kill?" Caesar asks me.

I nod. "I've never had that much of a problem with killing. Not that I've ever done it, but still. I was bullied in my childhood, and, surprisingly, I think this helped to bring up my morale."

"It sounds like you've had a harsh childhood, but from what we've learned, it seems like you'll be tough to beat. What do you think your chances of winning are?"

"I think I have a pretty good chance," I begin, "But I don't want to be overconfident."

"No matter what you say, I think you have a great chance of winning."

The timer goes off, and I hurry off of the stage.

**Me: Don't worry; I'll finish interviews next chapter! Here are the alliances where they stand now, but remember, most requested alliances will happen, but some will happen later!**

**Careers-**

**Luciana**

**Keatie**

**Eevan**

**Fabian**

**Rebecca**

**Loners-**

**Rowan**

**Teams-**

**Calypso and Jewel**

**Zach and Cassava**

**Kerralynn and Roxanne**

**Orlena, Jack, Pier, and Radella**

**Aaliyah, Cable, and Ebony**

**Salem, Damek, Dahlia, and Yadon**


	13. Interviews, District 912

**Me: Hello everybody! Happy new year! **

**Amanda: What'd you guys do for your new years?**

**Fang: We stayed up till midnight! **

**Amanda: Well, almost all of us. Fang didn't.**

**Fang: 11. Fine.**

**Me: He always falls asleep before the ball drops!**

**Amanda: If we die in 2012 he'll never get to see it again!**

**Fang: -sarcasm- Oh no. I don't get to watch the same thing I've been watching for 14 years again. Whatever will I do?**

**NEWS!**

**I have a Hunger Games forum now! It's called Desperation! I don't have any posts, though, so I'm sad. So if you want to, please visit my new forum! Thanks!**

**Also, I forgot to mention Canis's alliance. He will be with Jack.**

**Chapter 13- Interviews (District 9-12)**

_Orlena's POV_

"Orlena Collins!" Caesar announces loudly.

My style team leader runs up to me quickly, and adds a little bit of light pink blush to my makeup ensemble. She starts to turn away, but I quickly grab her arm.

"I'm scared," I say.

She smiles kindly at me and kneels down to my height. "Look at you. You're beautiful, you have all the makings of a great tribute, one that will get LOTS of sponsors. You'll be great; just go out there and be yourself."

I grin at her and start to speak, but she interrupts me. "Go! Hurry! Chop-chop!"

I quickly run out onto the stage.

"There you are!" Caesar smiles. "I was beginning to worry that you got lost."

I am confused for a moment, there's only one way from backstage to the stage, then realize that it's a joke.

"Good one, Caesar," I say.

He winks at me, then pats the couch next to him. "Have a seat, and tell us a little bit about yourself."

I sit down. "Well, actually," I begin. "I was born an orphan."

"Was that hard on your childhood?" Caesar asks genuinely.

I nod. "A bit. But my sister and I were adopted when we were five, so it all worked out."

"So," Caesar says, "Are you confident about the alliance you have laid out?"

"Yeah," I respond. "The people that I have, I feel like I really know, and I think that they're pretty trustworthy and responsible, even if they may not have the best training scores."

"What, I mean, why do you want to go home?" I'm asked.

"I have a lot of family and friends at home," I say. "And I at least want to be able to tell them that I love them and will miss them before I die."

"That's so sweet," Caesar remarks. "I think you probably have a good chance in the Arena this year. Good luck."

I wave, then walk off the stage.

**(Chapter Break)**

_Canis's POV_

"You've been a mysterious tribute of sorts," Caesar remarks. "And none of us know that much about you. Do you mind telling us a few things?"

"I had a bit of a sad childhood," I begin. "I was poor, like most of the other District 11 families. My mother left my dad when I was very young, to take care of me and my four older brothers. I don't really remember Mom, other than a few memories."

"Sad," Caesar says. "How's your family doing now?"

"Still not great," I reply. "Everything's a little hectic. Dad's trying to find a new job, although life's a little easier because Bret, my oldest brother, moved out to get his own house."

"Your life sounds pretty interesting," Caesar responds. "Is there anything in particular that is your incentive for going home?"

"Well, if I win, I can finally get my family a better place to live in, and Dad can stop working horrible labor jobs."

"Anything else?" Caesar asks. "A best friend? A girlfriend?"

"Yeah. My best friend Ray. He's my age, and I promised him that I would come back. But no girlfriend."

"Well-" Caesar begins, but at that moment the timer decides to go off, stopping him mid-sentence. "I guess time's up. I know I can't wait to see how you perform in the Games!"

**(Chapter Break)**

_Kerralynn's POV _

"Being one of our youngest tributes this year," Caesar begins, "What do you think the odds are for you?"

"I think I have a pretty good chance," I say. "But I don't really know. I've always been sort of overconfident."

Caesar laughs. "Me too, though I've probably been more overconfident then you'll ever be." He pauses. "I really like you. You're one of the few tributes I've ever known who is completely confident, and not afraid to make jokes at their own expense."

I smile and say, "Thank you," although I'm not sure that being funny will give me an advantage in the Games. What am I going to do, make the other tributes laugh to death?

"When I remember you at the Reaping," Caesar remarks, "I remember the cute little girl who wouldn't let go of your leg. Who exactly was she?"

"Prim?" I ask. "Oh, she's my best friend, even though she's a little bit younger than me. She's actually very sweet, but I guess she was just worried for me."

Caesar laughs again. "What's your life back home like?"

"My family is one of the better-off families in the District, although we still live in the Seam."

"Speaking of family, can you tell us a little bit about yours?"

"Sure," I reply. "My grandmother was actually one of the District 12 Victors, although she died a few years ago. I have a mom, dad, a grandpa, and two sisters."

"Having so many family members," Caesar says, "They must be the reason you want to go home. Is that true?"

I nod. "But also because of my friend Prim's family. Her sister, Katniss, has to do a lot of work for her family because their mother is not always 'around'."

"The way you act, I bet you'll get a lot of sponsors."

**(Chapter Break)**

_Zach's POV_

"How did you feel about being reaped?" Caesar asks me, catching me off guard. Surprisingly, he hasn't asked any other tributes this. Why would he ask me?

"Um," I say, not exactly sure how to respond. "I guess I was pretty upset. My brother was reaped last year, and he died, and even though my family's wealthy, it's been pretty hard for us ever since."

"That's horrible," Caesar says, his voice filled with genuine sympathy. "It must be hard to lose a brother, and then realize that you might die the same way, too."

I never thought of it that way before. If dying is hard for me, imagine how it must feel for Mom and Dad, suffering from the loss of two children.

"So," Caesar says, "Who exactly are you allying with now? After the fight with Luciana, all of us are finding it hard to keep track."

My face reddens. How could Caesar, or anybody else, know about the fight with Luciana?

"Um, Cassava," I say quickly, not wanting to explain.

"Touchy subject?" Caesar asks me.

I nod. "Our fight was a bit hard for me to handle, and I'd really rather not talk about it."

"I understand," Caesar replies. "I know how hard break-ups are."

I blush again. We were never really dating, but I'd really rather not correct Caesar.

"We don't have a lot of time left," Caesar says, "But I'd like to tell you that I hope you win so that you can see your family again."

**Me: Don't worry guys, next chappy will be the Arena!**

**Alliances**

Careers-

Luciana

Keatie

Eevan

Fabian

Rebecca

Loners-

Rowan

Teams-

Calypso and Jewel

Zach and Cassava

Kerralynn and Roxanne

Orlena, Jack, Pier, and Radella

Aaliyah, Cable, and Ebony

Salem, Damek, Dahlia, and Yadon

Jack, and Canis


	14. 60 More Seconds

**Me: OMG! The Games are finally starting! -squee-**

**Fan: Sort of...**

**Amanda: Now is the time to review! We need lots of feedback! **

**Me: The more feedback, the better I can make this story, so I can get your opinions into it.**

**Chapter 14- 60 More Seconds**

_Jewel's POV_

The wind blows, making the frigid air even more unbearable.

I stand on on of the 24 platforms, all holding a tribute, waiting, waiting.

Waiting for nothing, yet everything at the same time.

60 seconds.

I look around, trying to gain my bearings. We are standing in a frigid wasteland, barren, covered with ice and snow.

But that's only in the center. 50 yards away, trees circle us in every direction. Just far enough that we could be shot down while racing for cover.

50 seconds.

The Cornucopia taunts us, with its yielding of weapons, food, water. Everything we need for survival. So close, yet so far away.

40 seconds.

For what seems like the hundredth time, I look around to asses my competition. Most tributes stand bravely, although there are a few outliers; either quivering with fear, or grinning so triumphantly, you'd think they were already Victor.

30 seconds.

How much longer must the waiting last? It seems like a torture device for tributes, in more ways, more painful than the Games themselves.

20 seconds.

If only I could run, run to the Cornucopia, right now. I could get everything I wanted, but I know I'd never make it. I'd be blown to bits before I could get three feet.

10 seconds.

I prepare myself to sprint off the platform. Without any allies, this could be my only chance for survival.

5 seconds.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"Let the 73rd Hunger Games begin!"

And we're off.

**Me: Hope you guys like it! Next chappy will be the Bloodbath! Yays!**


	15. Bloodbath

**Me: I am a terrible person who is VERY sorry for not updating. **

**Fang: Life's been kind of hectic... **

**Amanda: Schoolwork, middle school drama, etc.**

**Me: I'm sad to announce the reason G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE has not been updating... her mom banned her from FanFiction.**

**Amanda: We're really sad. **

**Me: And by the way, Cat is Back!**

**Chapter 15**

_Cassava's POV_

The number 1 glares on the countdown screen far above my head. The world seems to pause; I'm stuck in this one moment, leading up to the most important minutes in my life. Or my death.

And for that one second, that vital second, I have regrets. Of unspeakable things I have done. Maybe I've finally lost it. Or maybe it's because I know I will most likely die. I want to go to Heaven. I want to turn back the clock and change my past. But that is impossible. Almost as impossible as the possibility that I will win.

Then one disappears and is replaced by a black screen. Then a voice booms, shaking the ground and pounding in my head, "Let the 73rd Hunger Games begin!"

I snap out of my vision a second too late. The other Tributes are yards ahead, sprinting towards the Cornucopia. My chances have just been almost diminished entirely.

And then I'm running. It's not a conscious decision, but a survival instinct. As if I'm running for my life. And I am.

I pass a few other Tributes; ones that are breathing heavily with red faces, and I can tell that they will be the first dead. The ones picked off in the Bloodbath that is beginning about 50 feet away.

I, however, will survive. At least, that's what I tell myself. I need to believe that I will win, otherwise, I might as well just stop running. But that would be certain death.

A sudden thought enters my mind. I stop where I am and buckle my knees. I fall face-first onto the cold snow, and pretend that I am not breathing. If I can convince others that I am dead, I might live through the hour.

I hear the sounds of battle; metal clanging against metal, echoing through the freezing air. Then, a blow to flesh, and a terrible inhuman groaning.

One is dead. There are 23 left, including myself.

The cold is starting to seep into my body. My ear has grown numb, and I can see that my fingers are turning a light shade of blue. Maybe I will die within the time of the Bloodbath. Though not from a stab wound, or from a spear in my heart, but from hypothermia.

I feel the pounding of shoes, and briefly look up to see the shape of Zach, my ally. He doesn't look back. Perhaps he believes I am dead.

Then there is silence, other than the persistent call of a Mockingjay. The Bloodbath must be over. And I am still breathing.

But I am wrong. Suddenly, whoops and hollers break the silence, and two more large, deafening thumps can be heard. Three. At least three are dead.

The whoops and holler continue and grow closer, at least 4 people are moving towards me. Most likely, the Careers.

I hear the girl from 1, the traitor, Luciana's voice. Her footsteps stop next to my head, and she lightly kicks my head. I try to move as if I were actually dead; limp and lifeless. The way she moves me; I can actually feel my ear again. "Is she dead?" I resist the urge to snicker. She must believe that I am dead. If I can convince Zach, I can convince her, slightly dim-witted as she is. If only I had a knife. I could overpower her easily; she would be dead within the minutes. My problem then would be the other Careers.

I hear the lolling and quite dumb-sounding voice of Keatie. "Of course, numbskull. Doesn't she look dead?" Her only real advantage is her size and power. She reminds me much of a Tribute from just a few years ago, who was crushed my a falling tree.

A snarky retort from Luciana, "Yes, but looks can be deceiving."

A calm voice appears from the mouth of a short, brown-haired girl. Rebecca. The most unlikely Career. "My mother was a medic years ago. Let me check."

My heart pounds so hard I think it will beat right out of my chest. She will know I'm alive. Then they will kill me.

She gets down on her knees, and bends over me. Her hand reaches across my chest, to where my heart lays; beating unnaturally fast and clear. She knows I am alive. I can feel the muscles in her arm tense. She is surprised; she believed I was dead. She starts to sit up, hesitates, then breathes down softly into my ear, "I will not tell."

She stands back up, brushes the powdery white snow off of her crisp black shorts. Her voice portrays no emotion. "She is dead. Been that way for a while, from the looks of it."

She has saved my life. Why? She owes me no favor. She has no knowledge of what I have been through in my life at home. It is purely her decision. I will live another day.

A quarrel breaks out, between Keatie and Luciana, with the occasional butt-in comment from Eevan.

"Stop," says a sly, intelligent voice. The voice of Fabian. The one who scored an 11. He is obviously the leader. "Are you quite sure?" He questions Rebecca.

"Yes-" She begins, but Fabian gently pushes her out of the way. "Quiet. I don't believe this is so. I think..."

He pulls a knife out of his pocket, and in one solid, swooping motion, has punctured the skin out my right arm. I can feel it; blood is pouring out. It feels as if someone has poured a tub of kerosene on me, then lit it, throwing my body into flames. I want to scream, cry out, do anything. But I can't. For then he would stab me again, this time in my heart. I must stay silent. For my own sake.

I force myself to stare forward, and try to make my eyes look glassy, though they are becoming cross-eyed from the pain. I can barely breathe.

"See?" Rebecca says.

"Of course," coos Fabian, and pecks her lightly on the cheek. I can tell that he doesn't actually love her. To him, she is just a stepping-stone. He would kill her without hesitation.

The group draws away, grabbing as many supplies as they can carry as they pass the Cornucopia.

I am left alone, bleeding on the cool snow. Turning the beautiful white into a deep shade of crimson.

Despite the pain, I force myself to sit up. But even that it too much. The movement causes me to wretch, emptying the contents of my stomach. Now hunger is an issue. The Hunger Games.

I can't stay where I am forever, and I know it. I'm out in the open- vulnerable to attack from any side or angle. My only chance at life is to find Zach. And I must find him quickly, before I bleed out.

It takes all of my remaining strength, but I stand. I hobble over to the Cornucopia, the cold gale pushing against me all the while. All there is is a knife. A throwing knife- my weapon of choice.

A scrabbling sound comes from inside the Cornucopia. Moving as quietly as I can, I shuffle toward the source of the noise. I see a girl, moving. She is not armed, but I see her supplies, just yards away from where she sits inside the Cornucopia. She could be, easily. I only have one chance. One knife. If I miss, it's over. She will kill me, weakened as I am.

I raise the knife in my left hand, aiming. She isn't looking. This is my chance.

I release. The knife goes sailing into the Cornucopia, spinning in midair. I lands in her chest with a sickening thud. Blood leaks from the open wound and pools upon the metal floor. But it doesn't matter; she is already dead. The knife struck her heart. Her death was instant and painless.

Most people would be fazed. But not me. I have killed before, and have done it again. For me, it's as simple as tying my shoe.

I can no longer feel my arm. It has turned a pale white, and my vision is going blurry. I walk as fast as I can in my current state. I must reach the trees before I collapse.

For the first time, I notice the bodies. Will I soon lay among them? The knife wound was deep and long. It had knowledge- experience behind the strike. Fabian is a formidable opponent.

I'm only about 20 yards away. My legs have a mind of their own; I'm no longer walking, but wobbling. Every step in unsteady.

10 yards. I'm almost there. I can barely breathe. I'm gasping in, trying to fill my lungs with oxygen.

And suddenly I'm falling, face-first into a bush, my world closing in around me.

I hear a voice. A male voice. Zach's voice.

He will save me. I will live.

And the world goes black.

**Me: So…. How'd you guys like the chapter? Again, just wanted to say that I'm SO sorry. Updates are coming again! **


	16. The Creatures

**Me: -looking through newspaper- Oooh! Oooh, Fang, come here!**

**Fang: -grumbles- What? **

**Me: -points- Look at this!**

**Amanda: A 40% percent off coupon for Hobby Lobby?**

**Fang: But you don't even shop there! **

**Me: Well, I could. **

**Amanda: And it's for picture frames. Since when do you have pictures to frame?**

**Me: Since I started taking pictures. **

**Fang: You do photography?**

**Me: No. Since I started taking pictures from the picture developing shop. -gestures to TV- **

**TV: _No clues have been found to the recent string of burglaries from photo developing shops all around the globe…._**

**Fang: What? Why?**

**Me: I don't know. Just couldn't think of a good A/N. **

**Amanda and Fang: -facepalm- **

**Chapter 16**

_Orlena's POV_

_His blood stains the ground. It is all around me; spatters, puddles, drops. I stand in a clearing, surrounded by bushes of obsidian and trees of flint. In all the time I have been here no animals have brushed past and no plants have sprouted. I am completely and utterly alone. I fear I will go insane from the searching. But there is no sign of Rowan. I know because I've been looking for what feels like years. But I have no idea the real length of time. All around me, the seasons are blending into one another. Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring again. The days are rushing by. All the while, my hope is shattering; there is no way to find him. _

_ Suddenly, a movement in the bushes catches my eye. A shadow fills the clearing. It is grotesque; deformed. Thin, scraggly limbs and the head of a monster. An inhuman screaming fills the air, and I realize that the sound is escaping from my throat. As quickly as it appeared, the shadow is gone, replaced with nothing-ness. Twigs snap and leaves crackle, leading away from my clearing and into the unknown. _

_ It could be Rowan. Or it couldn't be. Either way, it is my destiny. I am meant to follow the shadow, wherever it may lead me. And I intend to. Darkness engulfs me._

_ I am running. Chasing a hooded figure down cold stone corridor after corridor, perhaps in a Labyrinth. The path twists and turns, and I no longer know who I am or where I came from, all I am aware of is the figure I am following. _

_ I halt. Because, up ahead, the figure does also. A thud, a groan, and a blow. The sound echoes down the passageways until it is barely a whisper. Then it transforms into a male voice, a soft warning, "Beware."_

_ I take no heed. A burning desire is inside of me: I want to know the identity of the figure. Such an urge cannot be controlled. _

_ I race forward and knock into the figure. He topples over. I gasp; looking down I can see a boy. He is laying in a silver pool, covered in gashes and cuts. He is dead, and the killer is by my feet._

_ The figure, the murderer turns its head toward me. I am shocked. It is a face I know; the face of a Tribute. Of Fabian, the leader of the Careers, his mouth covered in the silver liquid, a grin spreading across his face. _

_ He springs toward me, and pure terror lances through my veins. Is this what it feels like before death? Pulse pounding, head throbbing, my life flashing before my eyes, Fabian throws me backwards. I land on the cool stone, Fabian's face just inches from mine. He is holding a knife. _

_ The knife moves downwards, toward me, a silver flash of lightning on a storming night. No one is here. No one will save me. I will die alone, still yearning for Rowan. The knife grows closer-_

I wake up, drenched in sweat. Shivering, quivering, shaking. The knife. Fabian. Is that how I'm meant to die? It is purely itself, it must be, a dream. A nightmare. I will never love Rowan. I can't. At least one of us must die. Or both. And, besides, what could I see in him? He's arrogant, a bully, a flirtatious jerk. What COULD I see in him? But, despite his flaws, I'm attracted to him. Someway, somehow, he is kind. In his own way.

"Orlena?" whispers a voice a few feet away from where I sleep, outside the cave. "Are you alright?" Radella.

"Of course," I reply, trying to compose my voice. She musn't know. No one must know. "I'm just…." I search for the correct word. "Fazed. Just a nightmare."

"Oh, alright. What was it about?"

An awkward tension stretches between us. What should I say? What _can _I say?

I'm saved by flashing lights and the Capitol anthem beginning to play, deafeningly loud.

I stand up and stretch my arms above my head, my fingertips barely grazing the ceiling. Those dead are about to be announced. Hopefully, tomorrow, my name will not be among them. I walk, slowly, out of the cave, savoring the blissful cool. The Arena almost seems…. peaceful. I know I am wrong. I can still see the bodies. I can still hear the cannons. Even if I win, I will never forget. Never.

My other two allies, Jack and Pier are already outside, sitting next to Radella on a large, flat rock.

The Capitol anthem ends and the emblem disappears, leaving a dark sky, but only for a moment. The first face replaces the blackness. A pale girl, with remarkably blue eyes, and iridescent black hair. Aaliyah, District 3. The next Tribute, the District 6 boy's, Salem's, appears. Surprising. He seemed strong. Both District 8 Tributes' faces flash up. Ebony, with long red hair, freckles, and green eyes; Damek, long black hair, and eyes of matching color. Then both 9s, Dahlia and Yadon. The emblem flashes once again, then we are left in the darkness.

A choking sob escapes Radella's throat. "I…. don-don't want to die…."

I want to comfort her, say something, anything. But I don't. She cries, tears staining the stone. I stand and lean back against the slabs of rock that form the sides of the cave, the others following, looking into the night.

A sudden thought strikes me. They take us. They break our families. They tear us apart, only so we are easier to control. And they gain power. Power. This death sentence, this living nightmare, is conducted for only one thing. Power. And we let them scare us. We let them control us. We are powerless. Even if I win, I'm still a pawn. I make others fall into place, for hope of life. The incentive they offer us. Everything else; money, happiness, rule, is a fake. Why do we listen? Why do we listen when the life we live is worse than Death?

A whirling, whistling, whipping sound erupts from the surrounding trees, interrupting my thoughts.

I tense, and jump to my feet. The noise continues, then stops.

Radella screams. Jack stutters out, "Wh-what was that?"

"Shush," I hiss, cupping a hand to my ear. I hear nothing, other than the howling wind. The silence stretches on ominously, a brewing cloud of foreboding. "Stay still, and don't move a muscle."

A Mockingjay's cry begins, but is cut off abruptly by the sound again. It seems…. unnatural. Not an animal or even a Tribute. A Capitol something. And it's coming our way. It stops- again, and I feel eyes, or something of the sorts, watching me.

I scan the trees, searching for any signs of movement. If only it weren't so dark. My eyesight hasn't quite adjusted to the blackness yet; the sky seemed to grow darker the second the emblem disappeared.

If something comes out of those bushes, most likely, one, if not all of us will die. Maybe if the clearing were larger, less cramped, it would give us a better chance at life. It might give us more time to get away from the thing once it comes at us. Because I know it will. These are the Games. It wouldn't be quite as much fun to watch if the Capitol didn't speed up the dying process. If only the clearing were- A sudden realization hits me. The clearing: it's the same one as in my dreams. Where I was looking for Rowan. The clearing stained with blood.

For one brief second I wonder if the Capitol can interfere with dreams. If they can choose which Tributes to torture with terrible visions of the future. But if they did, wouldn't I have heard about it before? In the past Games?

There is a scream from the group of us, and I see it instantly. A long, thin shape slithering toward us. Much like the snakes we have back in the District. But this one is more than 20 feet long, versus the small black 3 foot garden snakes in 11.

The shape moves closer, and I see that it's covered with things that resemble leaves. It's not a snake, it couldn't be, but a…. vine.

I hear the same sounds from behind us, and whirl around just in time to see a dozen or more of the vine creatures crawling out from the depth of the woods. W are surrounded.

I am the leader; I can heavy breathing of the others and feel them shivering with terror; what am I supposed to do? I myself, am terrified, fearing for my life. It could be their blood in the clearing in my dream. Or, could it be my own?

"Weapons," I whisper, feeling the word slip out of my mouth. It was an impulse; I'm made to lead others. They react instantly. Radella unstraps her bow from her back and notches an arrow. Jack swings his flail. Pier unsheathes his sword.

I lunge into the cave and grab my scythe, which is propped up against the wall, blade facing the entrance to the cave.

I dash back out in time to see the other standing in a clump, helping Radella to fire arrows into the advancing onslaught. I can see that we are helplessly outnumbered.

Fighting would mean certain death, but there is one other option.

"Run," I say simply, and point into the woods, a few feet away. There, there are the fewest amount of advancing creatures. It is our best and only chance.

Radella, Pier, and Jack tear off into the woods, me racing by their heels. We race past the vines, hopefully taking them by surprise. I don't know where I'm going, and neither do they. We're just racing away from the danger, and hoping that it doesn't take us right to another.

Crashing sound punctuate from the forest behind me, just mere yards away. Violent thuds and the splintering of wood follows.

I make a snap decision. Even if it means my life, the others are my friends and I will protect them. I whirl around and grip my scythe, tight. Sweat pools on my forehead and my hands grow clammy.

The first vine erupts from the trees, hurtling towards me at top speed, maybe 20 miles per hour. It comes closer. I ready myself to fight, and maybe even die. It is here; 30 yards away. 25. 20. 15 yards-

The thing leaps into the air, flying towards my ankles. I slice down with my scythe, but not before it can start to curl itself around my shins. My weapon hits it but bounces off, doing no damage. It is cold, slick, and, I suspect, made of metal. The force of impact pulls me to the ground. It writhes around me, squeezing my body tight between its metallic one.

More of the animals emerge, and begin wrapping themselves around my body, suffocating me.

Is this how I'm meant to die? Without saying goodbye? Just a piece in a Game?

I struggle to bring in air. Every part of me is covered, and the metal creatures are pulling tighter by the second, crushing my lungs. I can no longer feel the creatures that are covering me, just the burning sensation in my lungs. I am running out of oxygen, of life. No matter what I wish, I'm dying. Slowly, and painfully.

How can it end like this? I search my mind for an explanation. Every year I spent watching the Games, I never dreamed that I would be put through it, let alone die. It never crossed my mind.

I'm slipping into unconsciousness, and if I'm lucky, death. I can't take this unbearable pain much longer.

My last thought before I slip away is: _If the first part of my dream has truth, what about the rest?_

I am gone, along with the crushing feeling of the vines.

**Those Dead:**

**District 3:**

**Aaliyah (F)**

**District 6:**

**Salem (M)**

**District 8:**

**Ebony (F)**

**Damek (M)**

**District 9:**

**Dahlia (F)**

**Yadon (M)**

**Me: Orlena's not dead…. at least, not yet. Sorry, had to say that. Anyways, I'm quite sure you all think highly of me now; I'm a photo-stealing-hobby-lobby-loving-insane-writer. The perfect combination. Not really.**


	17. Careers

**Me: -walks in room- Hey, Amanda. Hey, Fang. Oh, by the way, Amanda, I know when you're going to die. Anyone want popcorn? I sure do. And some soda. Maybe a root beer float? I'm in the mood for that.**

**Amanda: Wait, what? What'd you say?**

**Me: 'I'm in the mood for that.' Why?**

**Amanda: Before that. It was kinda creepy….**

**Me: What's creepy about 'Maybe a root beer float?'?**

**Amanda: -sighs- No, not that thing! The thing before that! **

**Me: 'Anyone want popcorn?' What do you mean?**

**Amanda: No, no- Oh, never mind.**

**Me: -walks out of room- Sometimes you fictional characters make zero sense….**

**Amanda: Fang, you heard that, right?**

**Fang: -takes out headphones- Huh?**

**Chapter 17**

_Rebecca's POV_

After I was reaped, during the visitation hour, no one came to see me.

I was born back when my parents were 14. They were young, young enough to be entered into the Games. They were young enough to die. People always told Mother that she should give me away. That in a world like ours, there was no place for a young child. But she held on. Sometimes I wish she had let me go. Maybe I wouldn't have grown close to her. Maybe I wouldn't have watched her die, bleeding on the open ground.

That year, the 62nd Games, that was the first year I watched the Games. When she was there, I was never allowed to watch. I didn't even know what the Games were. Once she was reaped, Father, he fell apart. He wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't stay in the same room with me. I was too much of a reminder of Mother, who was suddenly gone. The days melted into weeks, and I still didn't know where she was. I would lay awake at night, listening to the sound of the howling wind, wondering. That is, until the day I discovered the Games.

No matter how hard I try to forget, the images won't leave me. I watched her die. I watched my own Mother die. Helpless, alone, sitting in the small cramped living room, the sounds and colors blurring through my tears.

Even so, I've never known true pain since the beginning of the Games. The bodies littering the ground, the sickening blows, and the knowledge that soon, very soon, my face may flash across the sky- while my beaten and mangled body lays silent among the trees.

**(Chapter Break)**

The screaming begins at dawn.

I jolt awake as the first shriek pierces the air, bloodcurdling and terrifying. Then, footsteps from outside the tent and shouts from Keatie. The others- Eevan, Luciana, and Fabian move nearby.

The first rays of daylight have just began seeping through the folds of the tent, turning the air a warm golden. Chilly air blasts through the soft mesh, and I shiver, involuntarily. Not just from the surprising cold, but from the mood of the morning. I have been awakened by the sounds of Death, taking his toll on the Arena.

Fabian's weight shifts as he sits up. He stares around the tent for a moment, and I am surprised to find a fierce, dark desire in his eyes. The moment he catches my eye it is gone, and he stretches casually, almost as if he's looking forward to something.

He nudges me, hard, and growls, his voice penetrating the silence of the early morning, "Get up, all of you. Unless they're already dead, we'll take out the Screamers, and then we have to move." He pauses, then adds, "Oh, and grab your weapons. You're going to need them." His shadow follows in his wake as he steps sharply into the morning.

I force myself to sit up, my muscles weary from the running and sheer terror of the day before. Both Luciana and Eevan are shifting nearby and pushing themselves to awaken.

I grab my backpack and rummage through it, and find my knife jutting out of a spare pocket. I grip it tightly and toss it around in one hand. It feels good; natural.

"You heard the man," Luciana's mocking voice drones on from the far side of the tent, about five feet away. "Up and at 'em." She laughs brightly, throws her bag over both shoulders, her agile form slipping out of the tent.

I'm left alone in the tent with Eevan, a strange tension growing between us. His shape is hunched over in the corner, his large fingers fiddling with something. A rope. What could he possibly be doing? I glance over and he catches me, sliding the rope back into the deep pockets of his oversized cargo pants. He glares at me.

I smile back, trying to pretend that I'm not nervous. "Let's go, um, seize the day," I say awkwardly, sliding my backpack on and stalking slowly out of the tent. Eevan sighs kind of sadly, and stands up to follow me out.

The warm pink and purple hues light up the morning sky; the artificial sky seems very real. I know it's not; just like the other barriers bordering the Arena, it has its limits. Even as realistic as the Capitol has made the sky, the ground, the snow; it's not quite real. It has an artificial feel to it.

"Rebecca?" Luciana's voice sounds in my ear. "Rebecca? Can you hear me?"

I snap out of vision in time to see Luciana standing next to me, a worried look on her face. "You okay?" I appreciate her kindness, even if it does seem a bit overdone. We're enemies, rivals even. Eventually, at least one of us must die, if not both.

"Yeah. Perfect," I retort a little sarcastically. "Just... thinking."

"Well," Keatie snaps, standing next to Fabian on the far side of the clearing. "Can you think a little quicker? Whoever's screaming, they're getting a whole lot closer."

I listen. Keatie's right; whoever or whatever is screaming is growing closer by the second.

"Stop!" calls a girl's voice just a few hundred yards away from where we stand. I can just make out her shape moving in the dense trees just outside the clearing. "They're gone."

"Where's Orlena?" A boy's voice wails.

The girl replies, stunned, obviously not having noticed her missing ally, "I... don't know. But we'll be fine, Pier. She's probably just a little ways behind us-"

"Don't tell him that," comes another male voice, this one gruffer. Fabian gestures toward where the voices can be heard from and grabs the hilt of us knife. "She might be dead, or she might not. Don't give him false hope."

"Jack's right..." The girl sounds more... desperate now. "We can't look for her now. We have to figure out where we are and get moving."

"Follow me," Fabian hisses into my ear, and he toward the trees, the rest of us falling into line behind, weapons in hand.

I step into the shade of the thick branches, interlocking above my head, and instantly the already chilly air feels 10 degrees cooler. I shiver, and reach into my bag, grabbing the thick fur parka. I'm grateful for it.

The girl, who I now recognize as Radella, looks toward the direction of our camp. Luciana gestures for us to be still. I do so, my muscles tight with the tension and raging fear I feel.

"Is that a... camp?" Radella wonders, terror visible in her voice. Her eyes light up with recognition. She takes a step back, almost falling onto one of her comrades. "Oh, God... The Careers..." She races off to the side, feet pounding on the almost-frozen ground. Vines and tree branches ripple as her alliance (or what's left of it), Pier and Jack, chase after her.

"Go!" Fabian yells to us. "Around! Close them in!"

And then I am running. Following Luciana, running faster than I have in my lifetime. I can see Keatie and Eevan racing through the trees ahead, gaining quickly on the small alliance.

I rip into a clearing, just steps behind Luciana, and see Fabian jump out of the first line of trees on the far side of the clearing, directly in front of Radella. She shrieks, scrambles back, bumping into my legs. I grip my knife tightly and stare her down. She scrambles quickly to the center of the clearing, out of breath.

She stares up at me desperately. Her eyes plead with me, begging me to do something, anything. For a moment, I hesitate. But then I remember where I am. It is the only way out.

"Well, well," Fabian coos, circling around the terrified Tributes. "What do we have here?"

One of the three, Pier, begins crying. Fabian gracefully tramps over to him, and pushes his head up with a sword he protrudes from a sheath by his side, the blade at the small Tribute's neck.

Pier whimpers, and Fabian draws his sword away. "Get up and fight!" he shouts. "You're first." He points at Pier's chest with his sword.

Legs trembling, Pier stands up and unsheathes his sword.

Fabian laughs uncontrollably, turns toward the rest of the Careers and smiles, in a secretive way. He turns back toward the trembling boy. "If you can beat me, we'll let you all go. However, if not," he makes the universal "head-off" motion with his hand, "You're all dead. Good luck."

I can't watch. It's cruel, terrible, and exactly what the Capitol wants. We're falling right into their plan. I can't kill these kids. I won't. I cover my eyes with my hands.

I hear a terrible groaning, then a thump, and look up to find Pier on the ground; one of Keatie's arrows through his heart and Fabian's bloody sword, dripping onto the cool grass by his side.

For a moment, I think he isn't dead, barely breathing, but then a booming sound breaks through the trees, blowing back my long hair. His cannon. He is dead.

I see it in Fabian's eyes again. A deep, dark bloodlust, as he stands over the dead Tribute, staring Death in the face. I shiver. Not only did I join the Careers for Luciana, but also for Fabian. Only now I see the monster I fell in love with. And I am scared.

Fabian's voice returns and I lift my head, jolting instantly out of my thoughts. He is standing over the small, lithe form of Radella. "Poor girl," he mocks. "So helpless. So defenseless." She is defenseless; I see her sheath of arrows laying by a tree just a few yards from her feet. "Too bad there's no room for 'defenseless' in the Games."

I try to look away, but Keatie sees me and grabs my head, forcing me to look forward at the gruesome scene.

Fabian holds Radella's head steady with one hand; with the other he cuts deep slits in the side of her face with his dagger. She screams out of agony. I want to look away, I want to, but I can't; Keatie is too strong. Fabian pauses for a moment, smiling down at his work the way an artist would with his finished masterpiece. Radella's haunting screams fill the air, as dark crimson blood drips down her cheeks. His knife stabs downward, into the side of her neck, and she is silent. All is silent, other than my heavy, fearful breathing.

And then a cannon sounds, louder than the first; President Snow's mocking laugh. Through every death he gains power, and through the power he gains, lives are lost.

I look down at Radella's broken face; stomach churning all the while. It is misshapen; deformed; ruined by a sliver of metal held in the hands of a killer.

Jack looks up at us, the Careers, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He is crying out of terror and for the mourning of an ally, no, a friend.

"Fabian!" Keatie shouts, still holding my head in her arms, getting his attention. "This little one," she gestures to me. "Is scared of Death. Should we teach her a lesson?"

He glares at me for a moment, then shifts his gaze to Keatie. "Release her." Keatie throws me down, hard. Fabian stares at me, maybe judging my value. But he wouldn't- no, he couldn't kill me. I'm a Career. An ally. "Kill him," he finishes simply, and points at Jack, tremors rocking his small body.

I crawl forward toward Jack, knife clutched in my hand, palms sweating. I have to kill him. I have to kill him if I want to live.

Jack stares at me, looks me up and down, then tilts his head back, eyes closed, ready to die. He is ready to die. He has accepted his fate, which is more than I could ever do.

I raise my knife high above my head, ready to strike, then hesitate. A sudden realization strikes me. I... know Jack. He is from 5, the same as me. I worked in his parents' woodworking shop years ago. They were kind. They treated me well, after Father had started ignoring me. They were my second family. I can't kill him. Even if I can't save him, I don't have to be the one to kill him. That is my decision.

Jack opens one eye, confused. A look of recognition flashes across his face; he remembers me. I nod to him, and he nods back, still a little unsure.

I shift my gaze to Fabian and say with finality, "No."

"What?" Fabian screams, anger instantly filling his voice. "I... I told you to kill him! How dare you disobey me?"

With incredible calm, I stare him in the eye and say, "I make my own decisions."

He raises his sword high above his head, then plunges his sword deep into my back. I feel an instant of pain, terrible, harrowing pain, then all is gone and black.

I am laying on the ground, the sound of my cannon ringing in the ears of the others.

**Those Dead:**

**District 3: **

**Aaliyah (F)**

**District 5:**

**Rebecca (F)**

**Jack (M)**

**District 6: **

**Salem (M)**

**District 7:**

**Cable (M)**

**District 8:**

**Ebony (F)**

**Damek (M)**

**District 9:**

**Dahlia (F)**

**Yadon (M)**

**District 10:**

**Radella (F)**

**Pier (M)**


	18. Among the Stars

**Me: -playing with LEGOs- Pew! Pew, pew! Die, dinosaur, die!**

**Fang: -walks in- Uh, what are you doing? **

**Me: I'm playing with LEGOs, what does it look like?**

**Fang: Yeah, I see that, but why?**

**Me: 'Cause I stole them from my brother. **

**Amanda: Or 'cause she's taking a ride on the crazy train. **

**Me: -points LEGO gun at Amanda- Die, Amanda, die! Pew! Pew!**

**I ASSURE YOU: NO AMANDAS WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS A/N. I JUST SHOT HER WITH MY LEGO BLASTER, WHICH BY THE WAY, DOES NOTHING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. **

**Chapter 18**

_Luciana's POV_

In the moment before he strikes, the world seems to freeze over. I am standing there, watching the sun glimmer and glint of the silver of the blade, watching Rebecca, pure terror in her eyes as she glances up at her attacker. I want do something, but I too am petrified, frozen in the extreme silence of the second. Rebecca's face- contorted in fear- it is similar to another. She is my sister, and I am gone, watching the scene play out on the glowing screen before my eyes. Blood spatters across the screen, the deafening crack of the cannon being released, and then there is my sister, in a metal clasp, body being lifted toward the heavens. Unmoving, silent. Dead. In the living room my screams, the pain as I bash my head against the wall, rip out my hair, telling myself that it is my fault, all my fault. That I could've saved her, should've saved her, would've saved her. Tears pouring down my cheeks, hands clutching the tear-soaked carpet, and a pain that should've killed me. The funeral; black mourning gowns, a sodden silence, and the reek of death filling the warm night air. She lay silent in the red velvet, seeing nothing. Eyelids closed; pale skin; the beginning of a smile curling on her lips. It almost looked as if she was asleep. I could try to convince myself she was, but deep down inside I knew she never was. That the deep stab into her heart was still there, under a layer of cerulean silk. I'm glad the black cotton was there to cover up the whole in mine.

The most pain that day came from the knowledge that I would have gladly laid down in the coffin for her.

Now she is my father, the video call, the cheerful smiles as my family waved to our father. I remember my mother's voice, soft and bright, as she told him of the "adventures" of the past two weeks. I remember the side glance, the draining of liveliness and color from his face as he spoke quietly to his comrade. The last time I saw his face. Then the terrible groaning sounds- metal grinding against metal. The explosion was there, covering the sky with smoke, and then the camera was buried, along with my father and the happiness of my family, under tons of rubble.

At the time, I hadn't know what was going on; had only thought Father was going on a short trip. That he'd be back the next day, and if not then, the one after that. Mother told me he had traveled a long ways to be among the stars. I had asked her why he went so far away from us. I never got an answer.

The firing of a cannon shatters and crashes through my memory, bringing me back to the nightmare that is my life. No, my life is worse than a nightmare; it is a reality. A horrible, sickening, twisted reality. And I am in the middle of it, staring down at the blood-stained parka. And the bodies of the innocent, sprawled across the grass.

Fabian stands in the middle of it all, shoes slathered in the warm, red liquid. His hair tousled, and eyes almost... glowing. He is wearing the look of a madman, a tight grin stretched across his blood-stained face. He catches my eyes and stares at me, a cross between a smile and a grimace. Then he speaks, starting off as a whisper and growing into a sarcastic shout on the last word, "Well, wasn't that _fun._" He advances towards me, red-tinted sword stuck out in front of him.

I take a step back, my stomach twisting from fear. "Fabian?" I manage to squeak. My steps crackle the dry leaves on the ground, and I continue retreating, backing into a tree.

"Yes." He replies and continues advancing, dark eyes intently locked on my face. "Remember what I said about defenseless, Luciana?" I nod, trying to suppress the tremors rocking my body. "About how there's no room for it?" I nod again, and reach for the hilt of my knife, buried deep inside the pockets of my shorts. He steps closer; I can almost feel his warm breath on my neck. I push my back against the tree and ready myself for a fight. He raises his sword and I expect him to strike- to kill me with one fluid motion as he did Rebecca. But he doesn't. He keeps it there, at the ready.

Fabian steps as close as he can to me, until our bodies are touching. With one hand, he brushes away the hair that has fallen into my eyes, and with the other, he holds the sword, at the ready.

He leans down and whispers tightly into my ear, "And you, my dear, are defenseless." The words send a shiver up my spine. But Fabian is wrong. I am not defenseless. I have my knife.

He smiles at me in a carefree, childish way; the exact opposite of what he is implying. He raises his sword, towering above my head. He is a cobra about to strike. An impending storm hanging overhead. Fabian is the crest of a wave; bearing down on the ocean below. I am a threat to his existence just as much as he is to mine. I am no longer an ally, but a rival.

The sword begins to fall, toward my small, lithe body. But I am not about to die; I am ready. I dive out of the way just in time, the sword just barely grazing my elbow. It slams into the soft maple wood, and buries itself a couple of inches in. I stand there for a moment, bleeding onto the green grass, taking it all in. I see Fabian, reaching for his sword once again, and throw my knife. It slides easily through the fabric of his shirtsleeve, impaling into the dark-colored wood, and for the briefest period of time, trapping Fabian. I hear him groan; it must have cut his wrist in the process.

I run, madly dashing into the forest, in the opposite direction that we came just a few minutes ago. The odds have very much changed in such a short amount of time. My few skid on the leaves, and I push aside branches in a desperate race to get away. I hear shouting and curses from behind me, but no footsteps. Neither Fabian nor one of the others are in pursuit.

I keep running, though; deeper and deeper into the thick vegetation until I know not which way I came from nor which I am going.

I sink to the ground in frustration and agony, my elbow burning like a fire was lit upon it. I decide not to look at it- after all, I have nothing to cure it with.

I lay with my back against the gritty ground, staring into the sky for hours, my mind filled with memories of blood and screams. I know now that I don't want to live much longer. I don't want to be in this horrid world forever, training innocent kids to kill. I want to be with my father and my sister, among the stars.

**Those Dead:**

**District 3:**

**Aaliyah (F)**

**District 5:**

**Rebecca (F)**

**Jack (M)**

**District 6:**

**Salem (M)**

**District 7:**

**Cable (M)**

**District 8:**

**Ebony (F)**

**Damek (M)**

**District 9:**

**Dahlia (F)**

**Yadon (M)**

**District 10:**

**Radella (F)**

**Pier (M)**


	19. Trail of Blood

**Me: -to Fang and Amanda- Hey, guys, want a taco?**

**Amanda: Oh, um, sure.**

**Fang: Cool.**

**Me: -hands Fang taco-**

**Fang: -takes bite- Yum, this is really good! Wow, I must be in taco heaven.**

**Amanda: Where'd you get the taco meat? It looks really... fresh. **

**Me: Oh, that's not taco meat. **

**Fang: -spits out-**

**Me: Oh, wait, no, sorry, it is. I was thinking of something else. Amanda, it's from the Fresh Market. **

**Fang: -evil eyes-**

**Chapter 19**

_Rowan's POV_

The sky has turned a brilliant red, splashes of pink and purple thrown in; it is a canvas. The deep green leaves covering the trees are bathed in the light, pure sunlight caresses the foliage and makes it almost seem to sparkle. On an evening such as this, the temperature seems oddly uncharacteristic. The air is growing cold, very cold, until I can almost see my breath as I breathe out. On an evening such as this, I am very glad that I am not quite as hopeless as many of the others. That is something I could never bear to lose.

My heavy footsteps- no matter how hard I try to silence them- echo through the trees, and I flinch, knowing that with every crunch of a leaf or snap of a twig, that my chances of going hungry tonight grow even larger. I grip my spear hard in my left hand, palms sweating. Even though I was much younger the last time I hunted, I was never successful. Papa would take me into the woods on the weekends, back before I was in grade school; back before I began training for the Games. He would grip his spear, tightly, then smile at me and say with a hint of arrogance, "_Just like this, Row. Just like this." _then he would throw the bow, hitting his target every time. When I would try, quite loudly, I might add, and miss, he would tell me, "_Next time you'll get it. You'll be a great hunter." _ If only there _had _been a next time.

Papa. I miss him, just as I miss the rest of my family. I volunteered, yes, but that doesn't mean I didn't have my doubts. I volunteered to make him proud. I volunteered knowing that I most likely would never return. I had everything. I made the choice out of pride and greed, not thinking about the consequences I would receive. I made the choice, and now I have regrets. I have nothing now.

I pull the tattered sheet of photo paper out of my pocket, trapped in my memories; marveling over what used to be. It is my Token- the one thing I was allowed to bring from home. It is a picture of my family, just days before the reaping took place. We are eating at the dinner table, laughing and discussing the upcoming Games. Now it is a constant reminder. Of the bonds I broke. Of the love I shattered. Of the people I ruined. Of the pain I caused. Of the wounds I inflicted. It is a reminder of the family

I abandoned for glory.

I try to look away, but find I cannot. My eyes are glued to the picture, and surprisingly, I do not want to look away anymore. Even though it surfaces excruciatingly painful memories, it feels as though I'm staring down my problems, which is exactly the bravery I cherish. Something inside me is telling me that no matter what happens, no matter what I do, they'll always be there for me. It is more than a feeling; more like a knowledge, something I can know no matter what.

For a few brief moments, I am overcome by nostalgia. Sometimes I wish I could turn back the clock, erase things I have said, change the way I acted. If I could, I would. I would never have gone to the Training Academy. I would have done as Papa wanted and stayed home, taken care of the family. But, alas, I cannot. I am stuck with my choices and the consequences of my actions.

The grip on my spear loosens and I let it clatter to the ground, falling, falling, the same way the tears now pour from my eyes. I can not hold them back anymore; I can no longer try. I try to wipe them away, sniffling, but to no avail; they keep dripping down my tan cheeks, in the silence of the fading light of day. I take one last, long, yearning look at the picture, then fold it neatly and shove it back into my pocket.

My past is behind me; just a distant memory. I take a step forward- both mentally and physically. I sigh deeply, and dry the rest of my tears with the back of my hand. I bend down and snatch up my spear, then toss it once in my hand to get a better grip. Suddenly the wind picks up around me, slicking back my short black hair. It howls through the trees, carrying sounds and scents from far away. The leaves rustle in the trees, and I snap around, sure I hear footsteps. But, no, it is just the gale whistling through the thin strands of grass and sweeping through the fallen leaves.

A moaning sound is carried to my ears, echoing through the driving wind. I scan the trees desperately for the source of the sound. A Capitol trick? Or a human in agony?

The sound abruptly stops, disappearing along with the wind. All is silent, other than the frantic beating of my heart- still on high alert.

Something sparkling on the ground catches my eye. I kneel down, trying to get a closer look at it. It is... blood. The red, thick liquid trails off between the trees, giving off a faint silvery glow in the growing dark. I hesitate, decision racking my brain. Should I follow the trail? If I do I might get stuck in the darkness. But if I don't... I shiver, just thinking about it. What could possibly be out there? Another Tribute? No, any human being would be smart enough to hide away from the trail. But what if they were injured? It could be anyone, maybe even-

Orlena. She's not dead yet; I know that for sure. It could very well be. But what if it's not? I contemplate the options, weighing the choices in my head. The trail leads away, zig-zagging through the distant trees. Who knows where it could end?

I begin to turn around, thinking that I've made up my mind. All of a sudden I remember something, something important. Something Orlena told me the night of the interviews, when we were standing in the dimly lit corridor, restless and terrified after the long night of interviews.

_"Rowan, I'm nervous," she had said, occupying her fingers with twisting her long blonde hair. "What if they didn't like me?" _

_ "You were perfect," I replied, trying to sound genuine. I smiled down at her and she raised her head, eyes shining with happiness. _

_ "Thanks," she whispered, eyes momentarily losing their glowing quality. "But I..." she trailed off, staring down at her feet. Orlena gulped, and stared back up at me defiantly. "I have something to tell you."_

_ "Anything," I said a bit shakily, timid about hearing her secret. "But not here," I continued, looking up and down the hallway, where other Tributes were talking and laughing. "Somewhere else." I grabbed her hand, and pulling her along with me as I ran down the passageway, whisked her into a dark room, only containing a bench and small glass window. _

_ Orlena plopped down on the bench and I followed, sitting next to her and holding her hand tightly. _

_ She briefly stared up at me, and I looked away; a moment of awkward silence following._

_ Finally, she spoke. "I lied," she said almost incoherently. "In the interview."_

_ I jumped backwards; a bit surprised but not appalled. "How?" I asked._

_ "I... I don't have a family," she whispered. "I'm all alone."_

_ "Oh," I replied, not quite sure how to respond. I took a deep breath, then continued, "It's okay, though. I'll be here for you. I'll protect you. I can be your family."_

_ Hope gleamed in Orlena's eyes. Then it changed to regret. "No," she whispered. "You can't. I- I can't let you." And with that, she turned and raced out of the room._

_ I sat alone in the silence. _

Even though it was only brief days ago, it feels like years. I am different than I was then. Even then I meant every word, and now I intend to keep my promise.

Heartbeat pounding, footsteps pummeling the hard earth, I take off in the direction of the trail of blood, going as fast as my weary legs will take me.

**(Chapter Break)**

Running, running, running; that is all I can think about. My lungs have long since grown tired and I am having trouble not tripping over my own feet. The blood trail has gone on and on, maybe for miles.

I stop running for a moment, and crouch down, hands on my knees, panting. I am exhausted. Every footstep feels like an avalanche of agony; every breath a ragged cut from a blade. I must rest, even if it is only for a moment. I lay back, head against the roots of a tree, when I hear a groaning from behind where I lie. I jump up, muscles tensing, spear clutched firmly in my hand.

"Rowan?" a soft, barely audible voice moans.

"Who is it?" I question, voice shaky from fear.

A series of painfully inhuman groans, moans, and grunts follow. The voice sounds nearby, perhaps a few feet away from where I stand. I take a step forward, and suddenly see her. A small, crumpled form, resting underneath a large, leafy plant. It has a remarkably feminine shape.

I jump forward and pull back the bush, shocked by what I see. The figure is covered in blood, and, as far as I can tell, still bleeding.

"Rowan," Orlena says again. "I knew you'd come."

**Those Dead:**

**District 3:**

**Aaliyah (F)**

**District 5:**

**Rebecca (F)**

**Jack (M)**

**District 6:**

**Salem (M)**

**District 7:**

**Cable (M)**

**District 8:**

**Ebony (F)**

**Damek (M)**

**District 9:**

**Dahlia (F)**

**Yadon (M)**

**District 10:**

**Radella (F)**

**Pier (M)**


	20. Confessions

**Me: -nudges Amanda- Hey Amanda. Nudge, nudge, nudge. Nudge, nud-**

**Amanda: Please... just stop nudging me. **

**Me: -looks sad- Well, sorry... -pokes Amanda- Hey Amanda. Poke, poke, poke.**

**Amanda: -sighs-**

**Fang: -walks in- Hey, Kitty-Cat. Hey, Mrs. Whitman.**

**Amanda: -to me- Would you mind hitting Fang?**

**Me: I'd be honored.**

**Chapter 20**

_Calypso's POV_

Rocks clatter downwards, echoing down the sides of the deep canyon, throwing up clouds of dust as they reach the bottom. The night is dark, the sky black with a faint moon and no stars, faint lines of grid just faintly visible in the blackness. Yet, despite, the suffocating darkness, I am climbing, higher and higher, ears popping from the altitude.

My limbs have long since grown weary, bleeding and blistered from the sharp stones. The climb up to the top of the peak, almost a vertical rock wall, is not an easy task. But it offers protection from the dangers of below.

Palms sweating like mad, I pull myself farther and farther up; the difficult climb has taken a lot out of me. "You okay?" I hear Jewel grunt from above me, voice cracked from exhaustion. "Yeah," I reply. "I've gotten used to it." It is the third time I have climbed this way today, and two more the day before. I grunt and push my right leg straight up, propelling myself upward about two more feet- now just barely three feet from the top of the stone column.

I stop for a moment and glance at the wall in front of me, not quite sure which stone I should haul myself onto next. I reach out my left hand, and grab a rock protruding from the side of the wall; just barely large enough to use as a handhold. Cracks rapidly spread across the part of the rock closest to the wall, and I am frozen in a moment of panic. The rock crumbles and falls, down, down, clattering as it goes, leaving me, suspended, over a fifty foot gorge, legs dangling over the open air.

I scream and try to latch my left hand back on, but there are no handholds, and my fingernails scrabble against bare rock. I look down, trying to gauge the distance, and instantly regret it. The height is sickening, surely it would break most of the bones in my body, if not kill me. I gasp, my right hand beginning to slip, and I grip even harder, knowing that this is life or death; knowing that this is the end. My hand will slip and I will plummet to the ground below, ending my life, ending my dreams. No one will save me. No one will-

Suddenly something is grabbing my left hand, supporting my weight and pulling me up the vertical slope. Another hand. Jewel's hand. It is strong and warm, and it feels... nice. I let myself wallow in the warmth for a moment, breathing it in, trying to calm my nerves. His other hand takes my right one, and he lifts me, up the remaining few feet, onto solid ground.

"Calypso," he says, breath coming in short gasps, his dark skin tinted with a light red. A smile begins to form on the corners of his lips. "What on earth were you thinking?" He lets out a chuckle, to let me know he was kidding.

I want to laugh, to joke along with him, but find that I cannot. Wheezing, I manage to stumble out: "I... I-I don-don't know." I squat down, hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath, still shocked from my close encounter with Death. When I can breathe normally again, I stand, and say, "Thank you, you know, for saving me."

He laughs once again, and smirks. "No problem. I _enjoy _saving pretty girls." This time, I laugh, too. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nod. "Just... cold and tired," I mumble out.

He takes my hand, and whisks me away, to the other side of the rock platform, where a pile of sticks and stones lay. "Let's get you warmed up." Jewel grabs two of the sticks and rubs them together, instantly creating a small fire. I look at him for a moment, shocked. "You're going to light a fire? What about the smoke?"

Jewel looks at me, serious for a moment. "No one will see it. And even if they do, do you think they'll be able to get up here? In the dark, they'd probably fall. You almost did, and you've climbed it in the daylight before." He gestures outward, to the land far below where we sit.

"Wow," I exclaim, noticing for the first time, even in the dark, how beautiful the view is. Miles and miles of trees stretch out in every direction before us, and in the distance, I can see the edge of the snow-covered clearing; the Cornucopia glinting silver in the moonlight. "It's beautiful." I feel like I can see everything, everyone. It _is _beautiful, in an unknown, terrifying kind of way.

"Yes," he smiles down at me, eyes glowing with warmth and happiness. He pulls me closer to himself and the fire, and wraps him arm around my shoulder. "Just like you." I blush and bury my face in his shoulder, not quite sure how to react. He thinks I'm beautiful?

"Calypso," he jokes. "Does my shoulder smell good?" I lift my head and laugh, face turning a crimson shade of red. "Um, sure." I look into his deep green eyes, and he looks into my aqua-blue ones. For a moment everything seems perfect. Then that moment ends. Jewel turns away, the look of joy gone from his face, replaced with a thoughtful, serious expression. He looks down at the ground, running his fingers over the fairly smooth stone. He turns toward me once again, refusing to make eye contact. His lip wavers and his eyebrows crinkle, and with a sigh, he looks down once again. "No," he whispers.

"What?" I ask, a sliver of fear creeping into my voice. "You can tell me."

"I can't-" Jewel begins but I cut him off, raising his head with my hand until he faces me. "Tell me," I demand, voice hardening. He pushes my hand away, eyes staring into mine.

"Calypso..." he trails off, leaving the sentence unfinished. His voice quivers, and I can tell that this is taking a lot out of him. What does he want to tell me? "Calypso, I... I love you." The last sentence he speaks with conviction, so much, in fact, that I can tell he isn't faking.

I stare at him in shock, eyes widening from surprise.

"I knew you wouldn't want to hear it." I reach out, trying to stop him, but he pulls away from me, and walks forward a few steps, back facing me.

He loves me? I give it a moment to sink in. Can I love him back?

**Those Dead:**

**District 3:**

**Aaliyah (F)**

**District 5:**

**Rebecca (F)**

**Jack (M)**

**District 6:**

**Salem (M)**

**District 7:**

**Cable (M)**

**District 8:**

**Ebony (F)**

**Damek (M)**

**District 9:**

**Dahlia (F)**

**Yadon (M)**

**District 10:**

**Radella (F)**

**Pier (M)**


	21. Slipping Away

**Me: Rhyming, rhyming, I do love**

** It is very, very fun**

** Unlike Fang I do not have the wings of a dove**

** But I am better at counting to 21!**

**Fang: What-**

**Me: Even though Fang**

** Does speak Spanish**

** He still smells just**

** Like a danish!**

**Amanda: -laughs-**

**Me: Amanda, on the other hand**

** Spanish she does not speak**

** So she is very bland**

** I am in the mood for some Meep**

** Carbonated Goulash!**

**Note: Recent lack of updates are due to something known as "school". This strange place requires that children between the grades of K-12 work 7 hours a day, unpaid, of course. They learn completely useless information, most of which will _never _be used in their lifetime.**

**Chapter 21**

_Rowan's POV_

She is covered with bruises and gashes; bloody wounds covering her entire body. Orlena is still beautiful - she always will be - but the sight of her like this- sweating, crying out in agony every few minutes - in a feverish delusion - is sickening. It reminds me just how much I hate the Capitol, and their terrifyingly twisted ways. Before you experience the Games, you don't know how much it takes its toll - both physically and emotionally. The first night, I cried for the first time in years. Stupidity, recklessness, and arrogance; only then I realized how far that had gotten me in life. I wasn't brave; I was greedy. I wasn't strong; I was arrogant and full of myself.

The second I saw her, I knew she was special. She had this sort of air to her; bravery, kindness…. Everything I wasn't. Right from the start, I think I knew that. That in order to get closer to her I would have to change. And I have changed. The Games have broken me down, torn me apart, and showed me a side I never knew I had. One filled with warmth and compassion; sympathy and sorrow; and most of all, love. I never thought I could love someone.

I take the medical wipe once again and press it to the wound on her arm; the one almost deep enough to touch bone. It is long and ragged - stretching from her forearm to her wrist. I press down hard and the liquid from within the cloth seeps into her skin, toning down the vibrants shade of red surrounding the wound. She moans, and I shudder, hating to see her in pain, even if is helping her. As I dab at the blood covering the area, her moans continue. I finish, and instantly she is silent; her light, gasping breaths the only sound filling the air.

A sudden burst of chiming, loud and bird-like fills the air. I quickly stand up, brush off my shorts and move towards the entrance flap of the tent. There it is, sitting outside the entrance. A parachute; a dark gray metal-ish fabric cradling a small black bottle. I reach for the bottle and find a note taped to it. A thin, black font printed on thick, white card-stock, an obvious message from my mentor. It reads: 'Give it to her. Stay in love. Stay alive.' Simple, but meaningful. I gratefully snatch up the bottle, caressing it in the sweaty palm of my left hand. I'm careful not to drop it as I kneel next to Orlena, resting my hand on her scorching forehead.

She groans, rolling away from my body. I move with her, steadying her body with my free hand. I uncap the bottle, twisting it towards me a few times. I turn the cap upside-down and fill it with the liquid from the bottle, as I assume I should. The strange purple stuff glows, almost shines, filling the tent with a strange, unnatural light. It illuminates the ceiling and Orlena, next to me. The light floods onto her skin, giving it a dark glow. The blood on her arm turns silvery.

I lean down over her, forehead almost touching hers. My hand brushes against her cheek and I keep it there, relishing in her warmth for just a moment. My lips hover over hers, and for a moment I am tempted to pull her closer, kiss her, know she is with me. I want to more than- Orlena's groans have started once again, snapping me out of my fantasy and back to reality. I raise the bottle cap filled with the drug, and push the edge between her lips, all the while tilting back her small head.

Her groans of agony are instantly gone, replaced by a racking, rough fit of coughing. It begins almost silently, working its way up to the point where the noise is almost ear-splitting. She keeps coughing, her face turning a nasty shade of purple. No, more than that, she is choking.

I drop the cap and it rolls across the bare ground, stopping as it hits a rock jutting up from the strands of stringy, deep green grass. In that instant, I notice something I hadn't before. In its corner a tiny emblem rests, shining silver even in the faint light. It is something of the ordinary, very clearly visible even though its size. It is no Capitol symbol. No, it is a skull and crossbones, the sign of death. The universal symbol for poison.

Jumping back, I scramble to my feet, and to Orlena's side. The coughing has subsided, instead her body is racked by spasms. They run up and down her body, limbs flying out in every direction. Foam forms at her lips, spraying onto her dirty, bloody shirt. Her eyes are now open, she is obviously awake. I try to hold her down, constrain her. Her arm whacks me in the face, I stumble back, her body rolling and reeling in all directions. I hustle back to her writhing body, throwing myself on top of it in an attempt to stop her spasms. I sit on the lower part of her stomach, pinning her arms back with my elbows. Desperately, I press my hands repeatedly, hard, on her stomach, trying to get her to wretch, to get the poison out of her system. The more I press, the more she convulses, her upper body being thrown towards mine.

Orlena lets out one agonizing, ear-piercing shriek; containing all the desperation and anguish the world has ever known. In that one second, her voice breaking the silence, I know she is leaving me. The one girl I ever really loved is dying. She is silent. Her eyes, the hazel ones, once filled with such joy and happiness are now gone, blank and lifeless, seeing nothing as she stares toward the sky, the stars. They have already glazed over; she is gone, gone forever.

Her cannon sounds, the very sound almost breaking my heart.

"No," I whisper, staring straight ahead in shock. I don't even try to stop the tears when they come, blurring my vision, the warm streaks dropping down my cheeks like a waterfall; I have no more will to fight. I am over, through, done. Without Orlena, the one I loved, here by my side, I am nothing.

A sudden wave of guilt washes over me. I killed her. I killed Orlena Collins. With a vial of poison. I am the reason she is no longer standing by me, instead, lying on the floor, motionless. I am the-

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a glint of metal. Turning my head, I see it. The knife. Lying on top of my pack, so that the hilt is pointing towards me. I feel instinct taking over and I grab for it, my arm shaking. I don't quite know what I'm planning to do with it, only that it will be my undoing. I grasp it tightly in my right hand, palm sweating, goosebumps appearing on my arm.

I know, suddenly, why it's in my hand. The guilt that I felt just a moment before is coming back, filling my mind, taking over my limbs. I point the knife towards my chest, knowing, knowing the pain I am about to feel. Do I have the courage to do it? To take away my life, bring myself out of the world? Out of the pain? I know I must, must be with Orlena. She was the only one who saw me for who I truly am. She was the one who made me into who I am.

_I'm sorry, _I think. _Orlena, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-_

In one fluid, violent, sweeping motion, I plunge the knife deep into my chest. Into my heart. Pain wrestles and rocks my body, and I can feel the blood, the warm, thick liquid seeping through my fingers and down my shirt. So much pain, and then it is suddenly gone, and all I can see is a light.

White, almost blinding.

Then…. Orlena. She appears out of the light, wearing a white, long, flowing dress adorned with lace. She reaches toward me, extending her arm. I take her hand, surprised that I can move it, and look down, finding that my wound is gone. She helps me up, pulling me to my feet.

She looks beautiful, fresh, light makeup on her face. Her hair is clean, silky and smooth. Her wounds are gone. She is clean, and smells faintly of roses.I find myself smiling.

**Those Dead:**

**District 1:**

**Rowan (M)**

**District 3:**

**Aaliyah (F)**

**District 5:**

**Rebecca (F)**

**Jack (M)**

**District 6:**

**Salem (M)**

**District 7:**

**Cable (M)**

**District 8:**

**Ebony (F)**

**Damek (M)**

**District 9:**

**Dahlia (F)**

**Yadon (M)**

**District 10:**

**Radella (F)**

**Pier (M)**

**District 11:**

**Orlena (F)**


End file.
